Verte Otra Vez
by Suki90
Summary: Realidad Alterna - Reencarnaciones - — Esto tiene que ser una maldita y mierda mentira —dijo al cabo se levantó y comenzó a caminar frente a ella con sus ojos viendo hacia el suelo—. No puede… no puede ser él.
1. Capítulo 1: Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Una vez pueda verte de nuevo.

 **Parte I**

"Ha sido un día largo sin ti mi amigo, y te lo contaré una vez pueda verte de nuevo."

* * *

La primera vez que Yuu sostuvo a su hijo en sus brazos, se sintió increíblemente abrumado por el inmenso amor que ya le tenía al bebé, el cual estaba plácidamente dormido entre esa suave manta que lo arropaba, dejando que lo único que se viera fuera su roja carita. Él jamás había visto a un recién nacido anteriormente, y estaba completamente sorprendido de que no pudiera dejar de verlo.

Era una fría noche de Diciembre, sin embargo dentro del hospital, específicamente en la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba, se sentía mucho más cálido, tal vez porque todo el escuadrón estaba allí reunido alrededor de la cama donde Shinoa descansaba junto a Yuu, quien tenía a su hijo en sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo lo llamarán? —preguntó Yoichi, viendo sobre el hombro de Yuu al bebé.

Ante aquella pregunta, Yuu miró a Shinoa. Ya habían hablado de esto algunas veces, ya tarde en la noche, cuando se preguntaban cómo sería su hijo, pero no llegaron a alguna decisión sobre cómo llamarlo. A pesar de que él quisiera ese nombre, no estaba seguro de sí debería usarlo. Aún siete años después, esa herida seguía muy fresca en su corazón.

Sin embargo, Shinoa, sonrió y asintió, respondiendo la pregunta de Yoichi:

— Lo llamaremos Mikaela.

Los ojos de todos se dirigieron de golpe a Yuu. Sintiéndose muy incómodo con eso, cambió de posición al bebé en sus brazos para acomodarlo mejor antes de acariciar su mejilla, dejándole ver qué tan suave su piel era. Su hijo era muy ligero, de verdad, y cómo en su vida había cargado a un recién nacido tenía miedo llegar a soltarlo...

— Es un bueno nombre —dijo Mistuba finalmente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Yuu tan sólo asintió, no dejando nunca de ver a su hijo.

La muerte de Mika aún era un tema delicado para él, y sus amigos lo sabían. Yuu no podía parar de pensar en lo cruel que era el destino, los reunió después de cuatros años de haber estado separados -en los que se la pasó pensando que Mika estaba muerto-, para que finalmente muriera frente a sus ojos un año después.

Había sido difícil seguir adelante, pero lo hizo eventualmente. Se concentró en destruir a los vampiros con sus amigos la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando la batalla por fin amainara, se casó. Y ahora tenía un hijo.

Pero eso no quería decir que lo olvidara. Jamás podría olvidar a Mika, no importaba cuántos años pasaran.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno gente, esto no es nada nuevo, lo que están viendo que se subió ahora es el capítulo 1 pero dividido en partes para que se vea un poco más extenso, ¿pero saben? ¡Tengo una buena noticia! ¡Dreamers ya sacó el capítulo 2! Y claro, ¡en proceso de traducción! Así que, espero que lo esperen con ansias ='D. Y disculpen si se emocionaron un poquito con tanta actualización je... jejeje...

¡Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 1: Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Una vez pueda verte de nuevo.

 **Parte II**

* * *

Sus primeros días como padre fueron muy raros, era muy torpe y la mayor parte del tiempo no sabía qué hacer.

Ya esperaba esto en realidad, jamás había lidiado con un bebé anteriormente, cuando vivía con Akane, Mika y los demás huérfanos, los más pequeños no necesitaban ayuda para bañarse o cambiarse de ropa, muy de vez en cuando requerían de alguna ayuda, y si era así, ellos dirían en qué.

El bebé, sin embargo, tan sólo lloraría.

Pero a pesar de eso, disfrutaba averiguar cómo funcionaba todo eso de la paternidad. Descubrir qué significaba cada llanto, si el bebé tenía hambre, si quería dormir, si su pañal estaba sucio; de hecho le tomó un poco de tiempo a Yuu entender que cada uno de ellos era diferente, cosa con la que Shinoa se divertía.

Cuando Shinya los visitó uno de esos días, les sugirió que contrataran a una niñera, pero el orgullo de Yuu simplemente no lo permitió.

Él quería ser el que se encargara de su hijo. Yuu dejó de tener un padre o una madre que cuidara de él, lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre realmente fue Guren, y aunque quería a ese hombre, no llegaba al punto de decir que lo crío como a un hijo. Así que de ninguna forma permitiría que Mika pasara por lo mismo, deseaba que él supiera lo que es tener una familia que se preocupara por su bienestar y lo amaran incondicionalmente.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno gente, esto no es nada nuevo, lo que están viendo que se subió ahora es el capítulo 1 pero dividido en partes para que se vea un poco más extenso, ¿pero saben? ¡Tengo una buena noticia! ¡Dreamers ya sacó el capítulo 2! Y claro, ¡en proceso de traducción! Así que, espero que lo esperen con ansias ='D. Y disculpen si se emocionaron un poquito con tanta actualización je... jejeje...

¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 1: Parte III

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Una vez pueda verte de nuevo.

 **Parte III**

* * *

Al final, terminaron contratando a una niñera.

Conforme la guerra continuaba y las batallas se disparaban de nuevo, tanto él como Shinoa tuvieron que volver al campo de batalla cundo Mika tenía tan sólo 1 año de edad.

Yuu la tuvo difícil para dejar a Mika solo para ir a una misión. No había dejado a su hijo por tanto tiempo desde que nació, tomando misiones sencillas para poder estar a su lado y al de Shinoa, por el bien de su familia. Pero ahora era muy probable que tuvieran que estar fuera por más tiempo y, maldita sea estaba muy asustado, ¿qué tal si algo le pasaba a su bebé mientras él estaba ausente?

— Mika estará bien —le dijo Shinoa la noche antes de su partida.

Ambos estaban abrazados en la cama, con Yuu rodeando la cintura de Shinoa. Extrañaba tenerla cerca, con todo esto del bebé y de la guerra, apenas y tenían tiempo para los dos.

— Lo sé —murmuró él, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Shinoa—. Pero aún así... —alcanzó a decir antes de callarse, sin embargo ella entendió.

Shinoa posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Yuu, la alzó un poco para poder verlo y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz.

— Aún eres muy tontito, Yuu —se rió ella—. Seguramente Mika estará más seguro que nosotros.

De haber sido otros tiempos, él seguramente se habría sonrojado y habría tartamudeado de vuelta, así como solía hacerlo cuando era joven. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión él tan sólo suspiró y cerró sus ojos, pegando su frente a la de ella.

— Lo sé —repitió con voz cansada.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno gente, esto no es nada nuevo, lo que están viendo que se subió ahora es el capítulo 1 pero dividido en partes para que se vea un poco más extenso, ¿pero saben? ¡Tengo una buena noticia! ¡Dreamers ya sacó el capítulo 2! Y claro, ¡en proceso de traducción! Así que, espero que lo esperen con ansias ='D. Y disculpen si se emocionaron un poquito con tanta actualización je... jejeje...

¡Saludos!


	4. Capítulo 1: Parte IV

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Una vez pueda verte de nuevo.

 **Parte IV**

* * *

Decirle adiós a Mika terminó siendo mucho más difícil de lo que se imaginó; sostuvo a su hijo en sus brazos lo más que pudo mientras que Shinoa hablaba con Naomi, la niñera, a quien le explicaba todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Mika también se aferró a él, sus pequeñas manos se apretaron en pequeños puños en la capa del uniforme de Yuu. Veía todo con curiosidad, alternando su vista entre su madre y su padre. De vez en cuando miraría a Yūichirō le sonreiría enormemente aunque sólo tuviera unos cuantos dientes para mostrar.

A Yuu siempre le sorprendía lo mucho que se parecía a ellos, sin embargo, cuando sonreía, distaba bastante de cómo se veían él o Shinoa. El niño tenía los ojos de su padre y el cabello de su madre, pero su sonrisa le recordaba a otra persona a su padre.

Alguien que ya ni siquiera estaba ahí.

De pronto sintió un pequeño jalón en su cabello, lo que lo hizo posar sus ojos sobre Mika, quien intentaba llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó con la voz baja, pero gentil. Siempre pensó que era algo estúpido hablar con los bebes como si ellos pudieran entenderles, pero ahora que tiene un hijo no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Y lo más sorprendente es que estaba casi seguro de que Mika le entendía.

El pequeño alcanzó con sus pequeñas manitas las mejillas de Yuu y tiró de ellas para forzarlo a sonreír. El mayor escuchó una pequeña risa, alzó la vista y pudo ver tanto a Shinoa como a Naomi riéndose de él. A pesar de haber rodado la vista, terminó riéndose también. Después de eso tomó con delicadeza las manos de su hijo para alejarlas de su cara mientras le sonreía.

— ¿Nos vamos, Yuu? —preguntó Shinoa, a lo que Yuu simplemente asintió, aunque se aferró a su hijo un poco más, temiendo dejarlo ir.

Shinoa se acercó a ellos y alcanzó a Mika. El pequeño posó su atención sobre ella, pero sus manos continuaban sosteniendo firmemente la capa de Yuu.

— Mamá y papá tienen que irse ahora, cariño —le dijo, acariciando levemente su cabello antes de inclinarse a darle un beso en su frente.

Cuando Shinoa se alejó, la expresión de Mika se tornó triste, tanto que unas cuantas lágrimas se formaron en las orillas de sus ojos. Finalmente dejó ir a Yuu y se inclinó hacia su madre, sollozando levemente.

— Está bien, volveremos pronto —se apresuró Yuu a decir, balanceándose sobre sus pies de un lado a otro para calmar al bebé. Mika lo miró y después vio a Shinoa.

Finalmente rodeó el cuello de Yuu con sus gorditos brazos y escondió su rostro en el hombro de su padre, aún gimiendo levemente por el llanto, lo que lastimó el corazón de quien lo cargaba. Shinoa suspiró exasperada, pero aún así le dirigió una sonrisa a su esposo, pues siempre ocurría lo mismo cada que se iban de misión: Mika se negaba a dejar ir a su padre.

Sin embargo, siempre había sido sólo él, ya que Shinoa tuvo que quedarse en casa los primeros meses. Estaría la primera vez en que se iría de misión desde que su hijo nació.

— Es probable que llore un poco —le dijo a Naomi—. Como puedes ver es muy aprensivo. Pero estoy segura de que estará bien después de un rato.

Yuu tan sólo miró a Mika antes de posar su mano sobre el cabello de su hijo y comenzar a acariciarlo, intentando calmarlo un poco.

Cuando Naomi se acercó para cargarlo, Yuu sintió la inmensa necesidad de alejarlo de ella, no quería que ningún extraño se acercara a su hijo. ¿Qué tal si no lo cuidaba bien? ¿Qué tal si lo lastimaba? ¿Qué tal si...?

Sin embargo, cuando Naomi finalmente estuvo cerca para alejar a Mika de su padre, Yuu se lo pasó de mala gana, viendo cómo es que su hijo aceptaba tal hecho sin siquiera llorar, quien a pesar de todo seguía viéndolo sólo a él.

Cuando Yuu lo dejó ir, sintió un enorme nudo en su garganta. Una cosa era dejar a Shinoa con Mika cuando él se iba de misión, después de todo ella era su madre... por lo que no había de qué preocuparse. Pero otra era muy diferente a tener que irse los dos y dejar a su hijo en manos de alguien que él no conocía.

Se decía a sí mismo "Shinya la recomendó". E incluso se recordaba que el mismo Kureto lo había aprobado, es decir, si Naomi obtuvo la aprobación de un Hiragi... tenía que ser buena.

Aunque bueno, Kureto no era tan confiable. Todavía recordaba lo que ese hombre le había hecho a Kimizuki y a Yoichi cuando lo interrogaron, y por si no fuera poco, lo que le hizo a sus propios soldados en Nagoya, y ni hablar de lo que le hizo a la hermana de Shiho. Sin embargo, siempre trataba de hacer a un lado esos pensamientos. Kureto podía ser un maldito bastardo, pero no le haría daño a su propio sobrino.

O al menos eso quería creer. Tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de Mika.

Naomi los acompañó junto con Mika hacia la puerta principal, y cuando Yuu se giró para ver a su hijo, vio cómo la chica sostenía su bracito y lo movía de un lado a otro, simulando un adiós.

Sus labios se curvearon en una triste sonrisa y le regresó la despedida.

Pero una vez que cerraron la puerta, escucharon cómo comenzó a llorar.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno gente, esto no es nada nuevo, lo que están viendo que se subió ahora es el capítulo 1 pero dividido en partes para que se vea un poco más extenso, ¿pero saben? ¡Tengo una buena noticia! ¡Dreamers ya sacó el capítulo 2! Y claro, ¡en proceso de traducción! Así que, espero que lo esperen con ansias ='D. Y disculpen si se emocionaron un poquito con tanta actualización je... jejeje...

¡Saludos!


	5. Capítulo 1: Parte V

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Una vez pueda verte de nuevo.

 **Parte V**

* * *

La misión tomó 8 días, los más largos que Yuu haya vivido jamás. Intentó concentrarse lo más que pudo en lo que tenía que hacer, matar a quien se pusiera en su camino entre otras cosas, pero al final del día siempre terminaba pensando en Mika, preguntándose cómo estaría.

Cuando finalmente regresaron, Yuu sintió como si su corazón fuera a explotar al momento en que vio a Mika.

Su hijo no había cambiado nada en esos ocho días, las mismas mejillas gorditas, los mismos infantiles y enormes ojos verde esmeralda, el mismo suave y rebelde cabello color púrpura que apuntaba a todas direcciones. Todo estaba prácticamente igual, pero cuando su bebé dejó salir una pequeña risilla, extendiendo sus brazos pidiéndole a su padre que lo cargara... sintió como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, el inmenso amor que estaba en su corazón, el cual amenazaba con dejarlo sin aire, hizo que dejara que una sonrisa se colara en su cansado rostro.

Yuu extendió sus brazos para cargar a Mika, quien inmediatamente envolvió sus pequeños bacitos alrededor de su cuello, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Él abrazó al bebé lo más que pudo, deleitándose con el calor de ese pequeño cuerpo que tan cerca estaba del suyo, susurrándole finalmente:

— Yo también te extrañé.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno gente, esto no es nada nuevo, lo que están viendo que se subió ahora es el capítulo 1 pero dividido en partes para que se vea un poco más extenso, ¿pero saben? ¡Tengo una buena noticia! ¡Dreamers ya sacó el capítulo 2! Y claro, ¡en proceso de traducción! Así que, espero que lo esperen con ansias ='D. Y disculpen si se emocionaron un poquito con tanta actualización je... jejeje...

¡Saludos!


	6. Capítulo 1: Parte VI

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Una vez pueda verte de nuevo.

 **Parte VI**

* * *

Después de eso, al continuar la guerra, había más misiones que cumplir, una más difícil y peligrosa que la otra. Naomi se convirtió en la niñera regular de Mika, confiando completamente en ella para cuidar del niño cuando tenían que irse.

Pero eso no significaba que a Mika le gustara. A pesar de que llegó a querer a Naomi, él siempre lloraba cuando Yuu y Shinoa tenían que irse. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a hablar, fue mucho peor.

— Papá, quédate —le rogó a su padre con ojos de cachorro, con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus bellos orbes.

El corazón de Yuu siempre se quebraba con esa escena, pues deseaba poder hacer exactamente eso, quedarse. Añoraba no tener que dejar a Mika nunca.

Pero aún así, río— Papi se tiene que ir, pero te traeré un genial juguete nuevo cuando regrese.

Él siempre hacía eso, comprarle algo a Mika, usualmente de peluche. De hecho a su hijo le gustaban mucho, y Yuu siempre le daría uno. Aunque ya tenía muchos de ellos, ositos, conejitos, leones y perros, de todos los tamaños, colores y formas.

Yūichirō había fijado un estante en su habitación para que él pusiera sus juguetes, pero a Mika le gustaba dormir con ellos, cuando su padre iba a echarle un vistazo en la noche, siempre lo encontraba rodeado de ellos.

Pero aún así, ni siquiera con la promesa de traerle un nuevo juguete este se detuvo. El niño negó con su cabeza y rodeó el cuello de su padre, rehusándose a dejarlo ir.

— Quédate —le rogó de nuevo, y el corazón de Yuu se rompió en mil pedazos, al no ser capaz de cumplir su petición.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno gente, esto no es nada nuevo, lo que están viendo que se subió ahora es el capítulo 1 pero dividido en partes para que se vea un poco más extenso, ¿pero saben? ¡Tengo una buena noticia! ¡Dreamers ya sacó el capítulo 2! Y claro, ¡en proceso de traducción! Así que, espero que lo esperen con ansias ='D. Y disculpen si se emocionaron un poquito con tanta actualización je... jejeje...

¡Saludos!


	7. Capítulo 1: Parte VII

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Una vez pueda verte de nuevo.

 **Parte VII**

* * *

No fue sino hasta que Mika tuvo dos años que Yuu comenzó a notar lo extrañamente aprensivo que era con él.

Parecía ser que a Mika no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico. No dejaba que nadie lo tocara o lo cargara. Yuu y Shinoa eran las únicas excepciones, aunque con su padre era como si necesitara de su calor.

Siempre que Yuu estaba cerca, Mika se cernía sobre él, tratando de llamar su atención a toda costa. Le gustaba cuando él lo cargaba, bastante de hecho. No había ocasión en la que no quisiera que su padre lo tuviera entre sus brazos, y si alguien intentaba alejarlo de él, comenzaba a llorar casi inmediatamente.

Yūichirō lo encontró divertido hasta el día en que supo el por qué de esas actitudes.

Todo pasó en una fría noche de Diciembre, día en que nevó sin parar y que se estaban congelado gracias a la temperatura. Shinoa se encontraba abajo, preparando algo de chocolate caliente, mientras que Yuu estaba acurrucado con Mika en su habitación, ambos cubiertos por el cobertor de la cama y rodeados por los juguetes de su hijo.

Mika estaba casi quedándose dormido mientras que Yuu le leía una historia, esa extraña historia sobre la sirena que intercambió su voz por piernas para que pudiera estar con el príncipe que amaba. A Yūichirō no le gustaba esa historia, pero a su hijo parecía fascinarle, por lo que siempre le pedía que se la leyera.

Cuando terminó, posó sus ojos sobre Mika, quien para ese entonces ya estaba dormido con su pequeña boquita abierta y sus mejillas levemente coloreadas de un tono rosado debido al frío.

Suspiró cansado y acarició el cabello de Mika.

— ¿Para qué me pides que te lea si te vas a quedar dormido? —le dijo riendo levemente mientras que alejaba un mecho de su púrpura cabello de su rostro. Debido al tacto, los ojos de Mika se abrieron levemente, permitiendo que sus orbes verdes vieran a su padre.

— ¿Papá? —murmuró somnoliento.

— Aquí estoy. ¿Estás cansado? Duerme un poco más, te despertaré cuando mami venga con un poco de chocolate.

Mika canturrea un poco mientras se acerca más a su padre, apretando sus puños en el suéter de Yuu. El adulto sonrió, moviéndose un poco para que su hijo estuviera más cómodo y la manta lo cubriese adecuadamente para que no tuviese frío.

— Papá debería dormir también —dijo bostezando, dejando que pequeñas lágrimas se formaran en los rabillos de sus cansados ojos, pero se las quitó de inmediato.

— Lo haré —le prometió—. Después de que tomemos el chocolate, nos vamos todos a dormir, ¿qué te parece eso?

Los ojos de Mika se abren estrepitosamente, y una enorme sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

— ¡Eso me gustaría! —dijo sonriente— Será como antes, ¿verdad?

— ¿Antes? —preguntó Yuu— ¿Te refieres a cuando tenías una pesadilla y nos pedías dormir con nosotros?

Mika negó con su cabeza y río levemente, como si las palabras de Yuu hubieran sido algo tontas y graciosas.

— No, papá, me refiero a antes como… ¿Recuerdas cuando vivíamos todos juntos? ¿Tú, Akane-chan, Chihiro-chan, Kouta-chan, Ako-chan, Fumie-chan, Taichi-chan y yo? Todos solíamos dormir juntos, ¿recuerdas?

Ante cada nombre, Yuu sintió como si un balde agua fría le hubiera caído encima. Su rostro debió haberse puesto muy pálido, ya que Mika lo miró con preocupación.

— Papá, ¿estás bien?

Yuu simplemente negó con su cabeza, intentando que su respiración se estabilizara.

— Mika, ¿cómo…? ¿De dónde escuchaste esos nombres?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó él, ladeando un poco su cabeza, confundido.

— Mika —el tono serio de su voz hizo que el pequeño se pusiera rígido. El niño miró aprensivamente a su padre, por lo que Yuu se vio forzado a suavizarlo un poco—. Todas esas personas… Ellas murieron mucho antes de que tu siquiera hubieras nacido.

— Lo sé —la expresión del niño se tornó triste—. Lo recuerdo. Ferid los asesinó.

Aquella revelación logró que Yuu se perdiera. ¿Qué demonios…?

Pero antes de siquiera ser capaz de decir algo, Shinoa entró con una bandeja con tres tazas en las manos. Cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de las expresiones que su esposo e hijo tenían, puso el objeto en el mueble de noche y se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó preocupada, sentándose en la cama a su lado— Yuu, ¿qué pasó? Te ves pálido.

— N-No es nada —tartamudeó.

Shinoa pareció no creerle ni una sola palabra, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Mika finalmente hizo acto de presencia y se sentó para poder alcanzar la taza.

— ¡Chocolate! —exclamó con felicidad. Shinoa le sonrió antes de pasarle la taza que no pudo alcanzar.

— Ten cuidado, está caliente —le advirtió cuando su hijo tomó la taza de su mano. Mientras este le soplaba para enfriarlo un poco, Shinoa observó a Yuu interrogativamente. Él tan sólo le murmuró un "Luego".

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno gente, esto no es nada nuevo, lo que están viendo que se subió ahora es el capítulo 1 pero dividido en partes para que se vea un poco más extenso, ¿pero saben? ¡Tengo una buena noticia! ¡Dreamers ya sacó el capítulo 2! Y claro, ¡en proceso de traducción! Así que, espero que lo esperen con ansias ='D. Y disculpen si se emocionaron un poquito con tanta actualización je... jejeje...

¡Saludos!


	8. Capítulo 1: Parte VIII

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Una vez pueda verte de nuevo.

 **Parte VIII**

* * *

— Mika dijo algo raro hoy —le susurró Yuu a Shinoa.

Era ya muy tarde por la noche, la tormenta finalmente había cesado, pero aún estaba demasiado frío, razón por la cual ahora los tres estaban acotados en la cama de Yuu y Shinoa, ya que era demasiado grande… no había problema con estar los tres ahí.

Como era de esperarse, Mika estaba en medio de ambos durmiendo plácidamente; su rostro se veía calmado, y sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa, como si estuviera teniendo un buen sueño.

Yuu había decidido esperar a que su hijo se durmiera para poder hablar con Shinoa sobre lo que este le había dicho. Lo desconcertaba, ¿cómo era posible que Mika conociera los nombres de su fallecida familia? Nadie conocía esos nombres, ni siquiera su esposa, nadie más que él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —le susurró ella de vuelta.

Yuu se contuvo un momento, intentando darse una idea de cómo si quiera comenzar a hablar sobre ello. Pero al final terminó diciéndole todo de forma susurrante, sólo en caso de que Mika se despertara. Cuanto más hablaba del tema, más se fruncía su ceño, llegando al punto en que parecía que sus cejas fuera una sola.

— Definitivamente es muy extraño —concordó ella, viendo a su hijo mientras su mano acariciaba con lentitud sus cabellos—. ¿Es la primera vez que lo dice? Jamás lo había escuchado decir cosas como esas.

Yuu sólo asintió, acercándose a Mika.

— ¿De dónde habrá escuchado sobre ellos? —preguntó Yuu— Nunca le conté nada sobre el tema ni de cómo murieron.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro en la obscuridad, quedándose atascados en sus pensamientos.

Shinoa no quiso decirle nada a Yuu, pero ella ya se estaba dando una idea del por qué el niño sabía de estas cosas, de hecho había sospechado antes desde que se dio cuenta de la curiosa preferencia de su hijo por su padre. Alguna vez escuchó sobre esto, pero jamás creyó presenciarlo.

Pero como no estaba segura, decidió que lo mejor era no decirle, así no le daba tampoco falsas esperanzas.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno gente, esto no es nada nuevo, lo que están viendo que se subió ahora es el capítulo 1 pero dividido en partes para que se vea un poco más extenso, ¿pero saben? ¡Tengo una buena noticia! ¡Dreamers ya sacó el capítulo 2! Y claro, ¡en proceso de traducción! Así que, espero que lo esperen con ansias ='D. Y disculpen si se emocionaron un poquito con tanta actualización je... jejeje...

¡Saludos!


	9. Capítulo 1: Parte IX

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Una vez pueda verte de nuevo.

 **Parte IX**

* * *

Ese incidente no volvió a repetirse y fue olvidado rápidamente, o al menos así fue hasta que Mika tenía tres, cuando le dijeron que iban a tener un nuevo bebé.

— ¿Voy a tener un hermanito? —preguntó con sus ojos brillosos. Yuu sonrió por esa expresión tan dulce.

— O hermana —añadió él, acariciando la mejilla del niño con sus dedos.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó el niño antes de girarse hacia Shinoa y tomar su brazo— ¿Y cuándo llegará mi hermanito? ¿O hermanita…?

Shinoa río levemente antes de tomar con suavidad sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. Habían tenido miedo por la posible reacción de Mika sobre las buenas nuevas, hace algún tiempo escucharon que algunos niños no tomaban muy bien el hecho de tener un hermano; así que le aliviaba que su hijo estuviera entusiasmado con la idea.

— En unos cuantos meses —le aseguró—. Vas a tener que ser un buen hermano mayor, ¿está bien?

— ¡Lo haré! —confirmó él con efusividad antes de ver a Yuu de nuevo— ¡Voy a cuidar bien al bebé! Ya lo he hecho antes, ¿verdad, papá?

— ¿Lo… hiciste? —preguntó Yuu, confundido.

—Sí, quiero decir… Akane-chan, tú y yo siempre cuidábamos de los otros, ¿no?

Nuevamente Yuu sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caíd encima. Era como si fuera un fantasma, y no su hijo, el que le estuviera hablando.

— Mika —por alguna razón, su nombre le supo terriblemente mal esa vez. No sabía si estaba hablando con su hijo, o si estaba diciendo el nombre de su hermano perdido—. ¿Cómo sabes siquiera…? —intentó decir, pero se detuvo de nuevo, mientras que el niño en su regazo ladeaba la cabeza.

— Aún lo recuerdo todo —dijo simplemente—. Ellos dijeron que lo olvidaría todo conforme pasara el tiempo, pero aún puedo recordarlo —le explicó a su padre con algo de duda en su voz antes de ver con sus ojos a su padre, sus orbes destilaban algo de culpa—. ¿Está… mal?

Yuu no sabía qué decir, es decir, ¿qué demonios le estaba diciendo Mika? No sabiendo qué más hacer, miró a Shinoa pidiendo silenciosamente por ayuda, quien al percibirlo tan sólo corrió sus dedos a través del cabello de su niño.

— No hay nada de malo con recordar tu vida pasada, cariño —le dijo—. No te preocupes mucho por eso —le sugirió con una sonrisa, logrando que el niño la viera—. ¿Por qué no vas arriba a jugar un poco? Te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista.

Mika era pequeño, pero también muy inteligente, sabía qué quería decirle su madre con eso; Shinoa le estaba pidiendo algo de espacio para poder hablar con su padre sin su presencia.

Sin decir nada se bajó del regazo de su papá y corrió a su habitación. No importaba que le hubiera dicho su mamá, él estaba seguro de que había hecho algo malo.

Cuando los pasos de Mika no se escucharon más, Yuu le lanzó a Shinoa una mirada interrogativa.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —le susurró con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué demonios quisiste decir con "Vida pasada"?

Shinoa simplemente suspiró antes de ver al techo, como si la respuesta estuviera ahí.

— Yuu —comenzó ella quedamente—. He estado pensando sobre esto por un tiempo.

— ¿Qué cosa…? —le preguntó, el tono de su voz lo estaba asustando. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Posando su mirada sobre él, y con mucha seriedad en sus ojos, le dijo:

— Creo que Mika… Nuestro hijo es la reencarnación de Mika, tu hermano.

El silencio descendió sobre ellos mientras Yuu digería las palabras de Shinoa. Entonces, se rió nerviosamente.

— No, eso no puede ser. Ese tipo de cosas no existen.

Ella arqueó las cejas hacia él y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

— Eres un Serafín —dijo sin comprender—. Has tenido que lidiar con un demonio atrapado en tu espada; has luchado contra vampiros. ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que algo tan simple como una reencarnación no existe después de todo lo que hemos visto?

Yuu guardó silencio después de eso.

Bueno, si lo pensaba bien… tenía que admitir que una reencarnación era normal, casi natural, comparado con lo que había tenido que lidiar anteriormente.

Sin embargo, la simple idea de que su hijo pudiera ser Mika… dolía. Le dolía bastante.

Y es que pasó por momentos muy difíciles tratando de aceptar la muerte de Mika. Lloró mucho, y no tenía vergüenza en decirlo, dejó salir sus lágrimas por muchas noches después de eso, tanto de tristeza como de enojo. Mikaela no fue asesinado por los vampiros, sino por los humanos, literalmente lo apuñalaron. Y hasta la luz de ese día, seguía sintiendo un tremendo odio por esas personas, y lo peor de todo es que seguían vivos, libres, como si no hubieran hecho nada malo. Absolutamente nada. Y eso, lo ponía furioso.

Hacerse a la idea de que Mika estaba ahí, vivo, a su lado, era como aceptar que todo el dolor y sufrimiento que pasó fue por nada.

— Yuu… —comenzó Shinoa, pero él la interrumpió.

— Esto tiene que ser una maldita y mierda mentira —dijo al cabo de levantó y comenzó a caminar frente a ella con sus ojos viendo hacia el suelo—. No puede… él no puede ser Mika.

Ella se levantó también y se puso delante de él para obligarlo a detenerse. Cuando él la miró con desesperación en sus ojos, ella acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

— Yuu, está bien. No estoy diciendo que lo sea. Sólo es una teoría.

— ¡Pero qué tal si es! —le dijo, alzando la voz— ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

— Cálmate, Yuu.

— ¡¿Cómo se supone que me calme?! —le gritó, alzando sus brazos en el acto.

Aquella acción sólo provocó que Shinoa se alejara y pusiera un dedo sobre sus labios.

— Shh, te escuchará si sigues así.

Su frustración finalmente se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se obligó a calmarse, gritarle a Shinoa no resolvería nada. Además, ella estaba embarazada, no podía estresarla.

— Lo… Lo siento. No debí gritarte —murmuró, cerrando sus ojos y tocando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Shinoa suspiró y negó con la cabeza, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

— Qué mal humorado eres —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Voy a preparar la cena. Ya no pienses mucho en eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuu simplemente asintió. Shinoa se aproximó a él, tomó su rostro y lo acercó para besarlo rápidamente antes de alejarse.

— Ve a hablar con Mika —le sugirió—. Creo que ahora si lo asustaste.

Cuando Yuu entró a la habitación de su hijo, Mika estaba jugando con sus juguetes de peluche. Al oírlo entrar, la cabeza del niño se giró hacia él, dejando que Yūichirō se diera cuenta de que estuvo llorando, pues sus ojos estaban rojos… y sus mejillas se notaban algo húmedas.

Se aproximó con cuidado al niño, el cual no dejó de verlo nunca, y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

— ¿Mamá y tú pelearon por mi culpa? —le preguntó dubitativamente, su pequeña voz sonaba algo asustada.

— No nos peleamos, tranquilo —le dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo. El pequeño se dejó llevar por la caricia pero aún así veía con preocupación a su padre.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó, pero antes de que Yuu pudiera decir algo, continuó— Lo siento, no debí decir eso. No debería haber dicho nada.

— Mika, tu no hiciste nada malo —le aseguró Yuu, la mirada de su hijo lo lastimaba—. Sólo estaba un poco confundido, es todo.

Mika mordió sus labios, intentando contener su llanto.

— Lo siento —dijo de nuevo, con la voz quebrada. Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas. Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar—. Yo no quería… Yo sólo quería v-verte otra vez… No s-sabía que no me qu-querías de vuelta…

Después de eso sus palabras se perdieron en medio de su llanto. Yuu abrió los ojos, no sabía que el chico estaba tan angustiado por él. De inmediato jaló a Mika en un abrazo, sosteniéndolo firmemente, una mano en su cabello y el otro en la espalda, acariciándolo con pequeños movimientos circulares para tratar de calmarlo.

Después de un rato, Mika dejó de llorar finalmente, lo suficiente para que Yuu pudiera distinguirlo diciendo "Lo siento" varias veces. Suspiró.

— Está bien, Mika —murmuró, enterrando su cabeza en el cabello del niño—. No tienes que pedir disculpas por estar aquí.

— ¡Pero…!

— No —lo interrumpió Yuu, suspirando en su cabello—. Me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo.

El muchacho vaciló, alejándose lo suficiente para mirar tímidamente a Yuu, sus largos mechones casi estaban cubriendo sus ojos.

— ¿En serio?

Yuu asintió, llevando una mano a su mejilla, acariciando su suave piel con el pulgar.

— Te amo —le dijo—. Eres mi hijo. Nada más importa. Y siempre te querré a mi lado.

Mika finalmente sonrió un poco, sólo un pequeño tirón en la esquina de sus labios, pero ya era suficiente para Yuu. Él también sonrió.

— Quiero estar contigo para siempre —admitió Mika, y Yuu sonrió.

— Lo estaremos —le prometió

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno gente, esto no es nada nuevo, lo que están viendo que se subió ahora es el capítulo 1 pero dividido en partes para que se vea un poco más extenso, ¿pero saben? ¡Tengo una buena noticia! ¡Dreamers ya sacó el capítulo 2! Y claro, ¡en proceso de traducción! Así que, espero que lo esperen con ansias ='D. Y disculpen si se emocionaron un poquito con tanta actualización je... jejeje...

¡Saludos!


	10. Capítulo 1: Parte X

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Una vez pueda verte de nuevo.

 **Parte X**

* * *

Nuevamente, Mika no volvió a decir nada, hasta que la bebé nació.

Cuando Shinoa y Yuu llegaron con la niña, Mika corrió hacia ellos y se mantuvo rodeándolos todo el tiempo mientras que Yūichirō y Naomi ayudaban a acomodar a la chica de cabello púrpura y al bebé en su habitación.

Cuando finalmente se acomodó todo, el niño se asomó por encima de la cama con curiosidad.

Shinoa le sonrió.

— Ven aquí —le dijo quedamente.

— Pero no saltes en la cama —advirió Yuu mientras veía cómo el pequeño niño se trepaba para sentarse a lado de su madre y poder ver al bebé.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, brillando con emoción.

— Su nombre es Yui —le dijo Shinoa cuando la vio.

— Yui —repitió Mika con emoción, como si fuera algo muy preciado. Entonces, se acercó a la niña—. ¡Hola, Yui-chan! Bienvenida a casa.

Yuu sonrió ante eso, así que se sentó en la cama junto a ellos, registrando vagamente que Naomi dejó la habitación para darles algo de privacidad.

— Es muy linda —continuó Mika antes de ver a Shinoa—. ¿Puedo cargarla?

Shinoa rió a diferencia de Yuu, quien vio a Mika con preocupación.

— No creo que sea buena ide-, Shinoa, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Cuando se dio cuenta, su mujer ya estaba pasándole a Yui a su hijo mayor; Yuu vio cómo su esposa le enseñaba a Mika cómo poner sus manos, sin embargo, a pesar de que el niño sostenía a su hermana muy cerca de su pecho, su madre nunca apartó sus manos de ella, asegurándose de que no pasara nada.

— Es muy liviana —comentó Mika, aún embelesado—. Como mis peluches.

— ¿Verdad que si? —le respondió Shinoa con una sonrisa— Bien, deja que la vuelva a cargar.

Mika con cuidado deja que Shinoa tome de nuevo a su hermana pero aún así no deja de mirar a Yui con embelesamiento. Yuu suspira con alivio después de esa maldita tensión que tuvo dentro de sí y sonríe.

— Tú fuiste así cuando eras un bebé —le dijo a Mika mientras revolvía su cabello. El pequeño rio mientras intentaba quitar la mano de su padre de su cabeza—. De hecho eras bastante pequeño al punto de poder sostenerte con un solo brazo.

— ¿En serio?

— No —dijo Shinoa sin rodeos, sonriéndole al ceño fruncido que su marido le mandaba—. Tu padre apenas y podía cargarte porque no sabía cómo. Siempre tuvo miedo que te le fueras a caer.

— ¡No es cierto! —protestó Yuu.

— Papá nunca supo cómo cuidar a un niño —suspiró Mika mientras negaba con la cabeza de forma graciosa—. Casi siempre éramos Akane y yo los que hacíamos todos porque él no sabía cómo.

Nuevamente aquella fría sensación recorrió a Yuu al oír las palabras del niño. Sin embargo en esta ocasión le dirigió una sonrisa.

— Bueno, pero eso fue antes —dijo él calmadamente mientras picaba las costillas de Mika, quien no pudo evitar reír ante esa acción—. Ahora sé cómo cuidar apropiadamente a un bebé.

— No te preocupes cariño, jamás te dejé solo con tu padre, y te aseguro que tampoco lo haré con tu hermana —le susurró Shinoa a Mika, lo que sólo lo hizo reír aún más. La única respuesta que Shinoa obtuvo de Yuu fue que este le mostrara la lengua, a lo que ella sólo dejó salir una risilla.

— Vas a tener que ser un buen hermano —le dijo Yuu a Mika—. Cuando tu mamá y yo nos vayamos de misión tú serás quien la cuide, ¿de acuerdo?

Mika asintió rápidamente con sus enormes y serios ojos.

— Lo haré —prometió—. Prometo que no la dejaré morir.

Y la forma en que dijo eso, la cual fue demasiado seria para un niño tan pequeño, logró lastimar al corazón de Yuu.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno gente, esto no es nada nuevo, lo que están viendo que se subió ahora es el capítulo 1 pero dividido en partes para que se vea un poco más extenso, ¿pero saben? ¡Tengo una buena noticia! ¡Dreamers ya sacó el capítulo 2! Y claro, ¡en proceso de traducción! Así que, espero que lo esperen con ansias ='D. Y disculpen si se emocionaron un poquito con tanta actualización je... jejeje...

¡Saludos!


	11. Capítulo 1: Parte XI

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Una vez pueda verte de nuevo.

 **Parte XI**

* * *

Con el pasar del tiempo, Mika continuó asustando a Yuu con la idea de que él pudiese ser la reencarnación de su familia. Sabía que el niño no lo había hecho a propósito, pero aún seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar ante eso, especialmente cuando estaban con otras personas.

Una vez, cuando todo el escuadrón se quedó en casa de Yuu, Mika lo sorprendió con otro de sus argumentos. Eso sucedió cuando Kimizuki, Yoichi, el niño y él estaban cambiándose de ropa en su habitación, en donde el de cabellos café notó la marca de nacimiento que el pequeño Hyakuya tenía en su pecho; era algo pequeña, casi del tamaño de una estrella, aunque una algo deforme.

— ¿Esa es una estrella? Es muy linda —dijo Yoichi con el animado tono con el que siempre hablaba con Mika. El niño miró su pecho.

— En realidad, no —dijo seriamente—. Ahí es donde me apuñalaron. Hay otra marca en mi espalda de hecho.

Tanto Kimizuki como Yoichi vieron con asombro a Mika, y después a Yuu, como si le estuvieran exigiendo alguna respuesta. A Yūichirō tan sólo se le fueron los colores de su rostro. Estaba muy pálido.

— ¿Apuñalado? —repitió él— ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

A decir verdad temía escuchar la respuesta que su hijo pudiera darle, pero tenía que preguntar. Mika lo observó con seriedad, una que no ves regularmente en un infante.

— Cuando morí, por supuesto —le respondió, como si fuera obvio—. ¿No lo recuerdas, papá? Tú estabas ahí. Me apuñalaron por detrás.

No sabía si era cosa suya pero, ¿acaso la temperatura de la habitación se había reducido a cero?

Kimizuki y Yoichi estaban igual de pálidos que él, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar; sin embargo, Yoichi se recuperó primero.

— Lo recuerdo —dijo, llamando la atención de todos mientras se paraba cerca de Mika antes de agacharse a su mismo nivel—. En esa ocasión nos encontrábamos muy tristes, ¿sabías?

— Lo sé —le respondió el niño con algo de tristeza—. Aún no quería irme. Deseaba estar con papá y su nueva familia. Por eso es que volví.

Yoichi simplemente asintió, pareciendo entender lo que estaba pasando, y sonrió levemente.

— Me alegro de que estés de vuelta —dijo antes de mirar a los otros dos—. Todos lo estamos, ¿verdad?

Shiho parpadeó un momento antes de toser.

— Sí, claro —murmuró y luego frunció el ceño cuando Yuu no dijo nada. Después de unos segundos le dio un codazo, consiguiendo una mirada molesta como respuesta.

Así como Yoichi se había acercado, Yuu también lo hizo y se agachó para estar a la altura de su hijo, lo que permitió que Mika rodeara su cuello con sus brazos. Era un poco más pesado que antes, pero aún así pudo levantarlo sin problemas. Era como si fuera un peso familiar, como si sus brazos estuvieran acostumbrados, lo que no era extraño porque se la pasaba cargándolo.

— Estoy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla de su hijo. Mika se dejó llevar por la sensación y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo en que permitía que una leve sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios—. No tienes idea de lo preciado que eres para mí.

Mika rio al escuchar eso y abrió los ojos para ver a su padre.

— Me alegra —dijo el niño, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Yuu—. Tú también eres muy preciado para mi, papá.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno gente, esto no es nada nuevo, lo que están viendo que se subió ahora es el capítulo 1 pero dividido en partes para que se vea un poco más extenso, ¿pero saben? ¡Tengo una buena noticia! ¡Dreamers ya sacó el capítulo 2! Y claro, ¡en proceso de traducción! Así que, espero que lo esperen con ansias ='D. Y disculpen si se emocionaron un poquito con tanta actualización je... jejeje...

¡Saludos!


	12. Capítulo 1: Parte XII

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Una vez pueda verte de nuevo.

 **Parte XII**

* * *

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó Kimizuki más tarde en la noche, cuando Mika y Yui ya estaban dormidos. El escuadrón estaba en la sala, y todos se dirigieron a Yuu después de escuchar al Shiho.

El aludido frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué fue qué?

— De lo que Mika-chan dijo antes —dijo Yoichi con el ceño fruncido también—. ¿Yuu…?

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —preguntó Shinoa con preocupación. Yuu suspiró.

— Dijo esas cosas otra vez —murmuró—. Tu sabes, eso… sobre la vida pasada y demás. Yoichi le preguntó sobre su marca de nacimiento, la que tiene en el pecho, y dijo que lo apuñalaron ahí.

— ¿Qué? —los ojos de Mitsuba se agrandaron.

— Y se está poniendo cada vez peor —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza antes de mirar a Shinoa—. Antes lo mencionaba muy de vez en cuando. Ahora lo dice casi todo el tiempo.

— Espera un segundo —dijo Kimizuki con la mano alzada para detenerlo—. ¿Podrías explicarme qué está pasando? Por la forma en la que estás hablando, pareciera como si… —pero no pudo terminar de decirlo, no quería decir lo que estaba pensando.

Yuu suspiró una vez más mientras pasaba una mano entre su cabello. Shinoa, quien notó lo estresado que estaba, respondió por él.

— Tenemos una teoría, aunque no estamos realmente seguros; pensamos que Mika es la reencarnación de… bueno, de Mikaela-san.

— ¿Quieres decir…?

Yuu asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

— Dice estas cosas de vez en cuando —comenzó—. Cosas que no debería saber, que sólo Mika sabría. Sabe muchos detalles del tiempo que pasamos en Sanguinem, e incluso antes de eso, de cuando llegue al orfanato.

— ¿Has hablado con espiritualistas de esto? —preguntó Yoichi, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

— No… —respondió Yuu con lentitud antes de suspirar—. De hecho no hemos hablado de esto con nadie. Pensé que se detendría conforme creciera, pero… —se detuvo abruptamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Quizás deberías hablar con uno —sugirió Yoichi—. Mika-chan dijo que volvió para estar contigo, por lo que no creo que haya realmente mucho problema con eso. Pero como parece que te estresa un poco, tal vez si hablas con alguien que sepa del tema te pueda ayudar.

Yuu simplemente miró sus manos, no sabiendo qué decir.

— Cuando dices que no hay problema con que Mika haya regresado, ¿a qué te refieres? —preguntó Mitsuba con curiosidad.

— Oh, bueno… —Yoichi rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello y miró a Yuu antes de responder—. Es sólo que nuestras almas encarnan para evolucionar, ya sabes, crecer y desarrollarse. Pero una encarnación no es suficiente, por lo que normalmente reencarnamos para ese propósito. En los casos en los que el alma vuelve a la misma familia, o cerca de alguien que conoció en vida pasada, es porque por lo general necesitan resolver algún problema que no pudieron solucionar en vida, como una pelea o cosas así. Pero en el caso de Mika-chan, él regresó porque murió muy pronto, y quería estar cerca de Yuu.

— Eso es… confuso —dijo Kimizuki con un suspiro, Yoichi simplemente rió.

— Sólo he leído del tema, me dio curiosidad porque es muy interesante. Pero creo que una persona que entiende más de esto, como un espiritualista, podría explicarlo mejor.

— Sin embargo él recuerda su vida pasada —dijo Mitsuba—. Digamos que todos somos almas reencarnadas: ¿Por qué no podemos recordar nada?

— No todos recuerdan sus vidas pasadas —dijo Yoichi—. Además, regularmente es a los niños a los que les pasa esto, y eso es porque ellos aún son almas puras, aunque se supone que lo olvidan conforme el tiempo pasa.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Mika olvidará eventualmente todo esto? —preguntó Yuu finalmente, alzando su cabeza para ver a Yoichi.

— Eh, s-sí… —tartamudeó Yoichi ante la mirada de Yuu.

— Yuu —llamó Shinoa quedamente, poniendo su mano en su hombro—. Tal vez deberíamos hablar con un espiritualista. Sólo para entender mejor esta situación, ¿no te parece?

Yuu frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Saben qué? Olvidemos esto —dijo él, levantándose—. No importa quién fue en el pasado, es mi hijo ahora y eso es todo lo que necesito saber. No voy a hablar de esto con nadie.

— Yuu-...

— Iré a revisar a los niños —fue lo único que dijo antes de dejar la habitación en donde todos se encontraban.

A decir verdad no quería que pensaran que estaba molesto o algo así, pero quería estar solo por el momento, su mente era todo un caos en ese instante, por lo que no deseaba que nadie lo viera así.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a la habitación de los niños y abrió la puerta con cuidado, intentando no hacer mucho ruido mientras observaba por el pequeño espacio que había. Aparentemente todo estaba bien. Podía ver a Mika durmiendo entre sus peluches en su cama. Lentamente se acercó de puntillas a la cuna de su hija y se asomó en ella, viendo fijamente la cara de Yui mientras dormía. Después, cuando se acercó a su hijo, lo escuchó removerse un poco.

— ¿Papá…? —preguntó el niño, notando que su padre estaba a su lado.

— Hey, chaparrito. Perdón, ¿te desperté? —le preguntó Yuu mientras se sentaba a su lado, Mika se acurrucó cerca de él, poniendo algunos de sus peluches a un lado.

— No —negó antes de bostezar y tallarse los ojos—. ¿Qué hora es?

— Tarde —le sonrió Yuu—. Vuelve a dormir, papi se quedará contigo.

— ¿Lo prometes? —susurró Mika antes de que Yuu asintiera mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— No te dejaré, lo prometo —le aseguró mientras lo veía dormir.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno gente, esto no es nada nuevo, lo que están viendo que se subió ahora es el capítulo 1 pero dividido en partes para que se vea un poco más extenso, ¿pero saben? ¡Tengo una buena noticia! ¡Dreamers ya sacó el capítulo 2! Y claro, ¡en proceso de traducción! Así que, espero que lo esperen con ansias ='D. Y disculpen si se emocionaron un poquito con tanta actualización je... jejeje...

¡Saludos!


	13. Capítulo 2: Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)  
** **T** raductora: **Suki90  
** **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again  
 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Recuérdame cuando me vaya.

 **Parte I**

* * *

No era que Yuu no creyera en las reencarnaciones, era tan sólo no quería pensar en eso, ya que no quería confundir los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por su hermano y los que tenía por su hijo ahora. Pero mientras más atención le prestaba y conforme más crecía Mika, todo iba cobrando sentido.

Por ejemplo, una vez, Guren le dijo a Mika bromeando que lo llevaría con los vampiros si este no se portaba bien; cuando el Ichinose dijo aquello, lo único que atinó a hacer el niño fue asustarse y ponerse a llorar, diciendo que no quería que su sangre fuera succionada de nuevo porque le daba miedo y por sobre todo le dolía.

O como cuando Mika quedamente se alejaba de cualquier soldado del Ejército que veía, rehusándose a acercárseles, especialmente si tenían un arma con ellos. Llegó al punto de rechazar una vez a Yuu tan sólo porque este traía su espada sujetada a su cinturón.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, el niño comenzó a tener múltiples pesadillas, logrando así despertar a Yuu en las noches debido a sus gritos. Mientras el moreno abrazaba a su hijo para calmarlo, este siempre terminaba por escucharlo decir entre sollozos "¡No, Ferid!" y/o "Es mi culpa".

Mientras más lo pensaba, más era forzado a admitir que sí, tal vez su hijo era la reencarnación de su hermano. Y eso le era muy confuso.

Así que... trató de ignorarlo. Intentó pretender que no vio nada, esperando que con eso todo terminara pronto.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno mis nenes, ahora sí, ¡nuevo capítulo! Esta vez fue pura narración, pero se vienen cosas buenas... en teoría. Lo bueno es que por lo que veo habrá más capítulos largos que cortos; lo malo es que al ser más largos me tardaré más en traducir... ¡Pero bueno! ¡Gajes del oficio x'D!

Espero que comenten algo pronto, ¡saludos!

¡Saludos!


	14. Capítulo 2: Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)  
** **T** raductora: **Suki90  
** **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again  
 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Recuérdame cuando me vaya.

 **Parte II**

* * *

No es como que fuera un secreto el hecho de que a Yuu no le agradara la familia de Shinoa -incluso ella los despreciaba-, así que jamás les importó que estos le dieran la espalda a la menor de los Hīragi cuando ella se casó con el Hyakuya. El único que seguía manteniendo contacto con ellos era Shinya, quien los visitaba ocasionalmente. Así que era por eso que no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al recibir una invitación para pasar la Navidad en casa de la familia Hīragi; para ese momento, Mika ya tenía cinco años.

Yuu intentó convencer a Shinoa de no ir -definitivamente no quería a Kureto Hīragi cerca de sus hijos-; pero su mujer estaba intrigada de por qué querrían acercarse a ellos ahora tan de repente al igual que Shinya.

Finalmente y muy a regañadientes, ambos lograron convencer a Yuu de aceptar.

— ¿De verdad vamos a ir, papi? —preguntó Mika mientras veía a Yuu hincarse frente a él para terminar de amarrar las agujetas de sus zapatos.

Era claro que el niño estaba en contra de pasar la Navidad con la familia Hīragi; claro que su motivo era completamente diferente: Sus padres le habían prometido pasar las festividades navideñas en la playa. Realmente estaba muy ansioso por ir, así que el hecho de que le cambiaran los planes de la noche a la mañana lo decepcionó bastante.

— Tenemos qué —suspiró Yuu antes de sonreírle al niño que tenía frente a él y sentarlo en la cama—. Será genial, ya lo verás. Tío Shinya estará ahí también. Además, ¿no quieres finalmente conocer a tu abuelo?

Ante aquella pregunta, el niño cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho intentando verse intimidante, pero lo único que logró fue que Yuu pensara que se veía muy tierno.

— ¡Pero me prometieron que iríamos a la playa! —gimoteó el pequeño— Quería ver el océano...

— Podemos ir a la playa en Año Nuevo, ¿te parece? —le propuso Yuu con una sonrisa— Bien, ya estás listo —expresó el moreno antes de levantarse y extender su mano hacia Mika.

El niño, no teniendo realmente muchas opciones, aceptó de mala gana la mano de su padre, el cual lo jaló levemente para que se levantara de la cama.

Una vez Mika estuvo de pie, Yuu no pudo evitar observarlo detalladamente. Era increíble lo rápido que su niño estaba creciendo. Aún estaba impresionado por su altura, para tener cinco años... ya estaba bastante grandecito. Su cabello también había crecido un poco más, ahora le llegaba un poco hasta el inicio de los hombros, en donde al final se le formaban unos leves rulitos.

Por lo demás, seguía siendo casi el mismo de siempre, su color de ojos y de cabello seguía igual, lo único diferente ahora es que ya estaba pareciéndose más a Mikaela que antes... y eso lo estaba asustando.

— No quiero ir —murmuró Mika—. A puesto a que será muy aburrido. Además, el hermano mayor de mi mamá estará ahí, ¿verdad? El que no me agrada...

"Pero si ni siquiera lo conoces" fue lo que quiso decirle Yuu al escucharlo, pero simplemente guardó silencio. Estaba intentando ignorar ese asunto de la vida pasada lo más que podía, por lo que al final terminó revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo un poco, logrando así sacarle una pequeña risilla.

— Vamos a ver si tu mamá y tu hermana ya están listas —le sugirió Yuu antes de salir de la habitación para llegar a la de la princesita de la casa. Una vez que estuvieron en el cuarto de la pequeña, los dos hombres de la casa vieron a Shinoa con Yui, quien intentaba terminar de acomodar el cabello de su hija.

Yuu sonrió ante la vista que tenía enfrente, especialmente por Shinoa, su mujer, quien en su opinión personal se veía preciosa con ese vestido azul y su cabello recogido con su moño.

— Estamos listos —anunció él, haciendo que Shinoa se girara hacia ellos para después sonreírle a su hijo.

— Aw, ¡te ves precioso, mi amor! —le dijo Shinoa a Mika con una sonrisa.

— Oh, gracias, siempre supe que era maravilloso —dijo Yuu, algo presumido, logrando que Shinoa posara su vista sobre él.

— Mejor ve a acomodarte el cabello —fue lo único que le dijo antes de girarse hacia Yui, quien ya se estaba poniendo un poco inquieta.

Al ver eso, Mika fue a sentarse atrás de su hermanita para distraerla, dándole así oportunidad a su madre de terminar de acomodarle el cabello. Después de unos segundos Shinoa finalmente terminó de peinarla, dejándola con dos coletitas atadas con listones rojos, los cuales Yui intentó quitarse de inmediato.

— Bien, finalmente lucen bien los dos —expresó Shinoa al levantarse y sonreír.

— Mami, ¿podemos quedarnos por favor? —rogó Mika, dando su mejor miradita de cachorro— No me importa si no recibo algún regalo, pero no quiero ir.

— Mi vida, ya discutimos esto. Ahora, déjame tomarles una foto a los dos antes de que tu hermana se quite los listones.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno mis nenes, ahora sí, ¡nuevo capítulo! Esta vez fue pura narración, pero se vienen cosas buenas... en teoría. Lo bueno es que por lo que veo habrá más capítulos largos que cortos; lo malo es que al ser más largos me tardaré más en traducir... ¡Pero bueno! ¡Gajes del oficio x'D!

Este capítulo fue cortito, estoy viendo desde dónde corta o qué tanto unir, todo depende del tipo de escena que haya creado mi querida amiga Dreamers. En fin, ahora si, les di dos capítulos nuevos en teoría, por lo que los otros ya se tardarán un poco más, ya que igualmente debo empezar a trabajar en Oblovious y Heart of Glass, dos trabajos YuuNoa que me han permitido traducir sus respectivas autoras, ¡esperenlo pronto!

Espero que comenten algo pronto, ¡saludos!

¡Saludos!


	15. Capítulo 2: Parte III

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)  
** **T** raductora: **Suki90  
** **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again  
 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Recuérdame cuando me vaya.

 **Parte III**

* * *

El camino hacia la mansión de la familia Hīragi fue todo menos calmado, ya que Mika seguía insistiendo en que no quería pasar la Navidad con sus parientes del lado de su madre.

En un acto algo infantil, Yuu subió el volumen del radio un poco alto para que esta absorbiera la voz del pequeño niño; sin embargo esto resultó ser peor, ya que ambos terminaron gritándose el uno al otro. Al final Shinoa, quien iba conduciendo, terminó por desesperarse y amenazó a los dos con que si no se callaban los dejaría tirados en la nevada carretera completamente solos.

Arrepentido, Yuu terminó murmurando una disculpa antes de apagar la radio; no obstante Mika comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, causando así que el auto tuviera que detenerse para que sus padres pudiesen calmarlo.

— ¡L-Lo s-siento! —sollozó el niño mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, logrando que su voz sonase algo amortiguada— Ya no... ya no me qu-quejaré mami, pero po-por favor no me t-tires.

Al escucharlo tanto Yuu como Shinoa intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación antes de que esta se inclinara hacia su hijo para acariciarle suavemente su cabello.

— No te preocupes, mi vida. Jamás sería capaz de tirarte o dejarte solo. Únicamente estaba bromeando.

Calmando un poco su llanto, pero aún así con su pequeña mirada llena de consternación, Mika sorbió un poco la nariz y les preguntó con un poco de duda pero a la vez alivio— ¿Lo prometes?

Shinoa asintió con seriedad mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos— Lo prometo —confirmó ella con una sonrisa—. Te amo cariño y nunca, ni en un millón de años, les haría algo así a ti o a tu hermana.

Mika sorbió su nariz una vez más antes de brindarle a su madre una pequeña sonrisita antes de asentir.

El resto del camino ya fue un poco más silencioso, ya que Mika se dio por vencido de intentar convencer a sus padres de quedarse en casa, así que comenzó a jugar con Yui para intentar distraerla de su objetivo principal, el cual era salirse del asiento en donde estaba.

Cuando la familia finalmente llegó, los niños se quedaron viendo la enorme mansión que estaba frente a ellos con asombro.

— ¡Está bien grande! —exclamó Mika mientras salían del coche, a lo que Yuu terminó por sonreír

— Y mira que no querías venir.

— Aún sigo sin querer —le respondió a su padre, haciendo que Yuu riera de nuevo antes de alcanzar los cabellos de su hijo y los alborotara de nueva cuenta—. ¡Papá! —exclamó Mika un poco indignado.

— Vamos —dijo Yuu, tomando la pequeña mano de su hijo—. Acabemos esto de una vez para que podamos ir a casa, ¿sí?

La única respuesta que Mika le dio a su padre, fue un asentimiento muy efusivo de cabeza.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron dentro de la mansión, la familia Hyakuya no pudo evitar sorprenderse por no sólo ver ahí a los miembros de la familia Hīragi, sino a gente como Guren, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Shinya en sofá que estaba en la sala. Una vez que el de ojos azules vio a los recién llegados se levantó de golpe y se apresuró a tomar a Yui de los brazos de Shinoa.

— ¡Aw, mira que grande estás! ¿Quién es la consentida de su tío? —preguntó él de forma juguetona, logrando sacar una pequeña risa de Yui, quien rodeó el cuello de Shinya con sus brazos.

— ¡Yui es!

— Sí, lo eres —se rió el de ojos azules también, frotando su cabeza contra la de ella hasta que alguien más llamó su atención...

— ¿Y qué hay de mi? —preguntó Mika.

Al ver como Shinya intentaba complacer a sus retoños al hacer voces aniñadas para hablar con ellos, no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Sin embargo así de rápido como esa pequeña carcajada vino, así de rápido se apagó y dirigió su mirada a Guren, quien los observaba desde el sofá.

— Hola, TontiYuu —saludó el mayor, logrando como siempre que este rolara los ojos antes de sonreír y dirigirse a saludarlo.

— Hola, estúpido Guren. No esperaba verte aquí.

Guren se encogió de hombros— Shinya me invitó, así que vine —le respondió antes de dirigir su mirada hacia donde Shinoa reía debido a cómo Shinya platicaba con sus hijos, los cuales competían por su atención—. Hey, ¿qué no me van a saludar ustedes dos? —le preguntó a los pequeños. Yui dejó salir un pequeño gritillo al verlo antes de saltar de los brazos del de cabello plateado para correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían para brincar hacia el regazo del Ichinose y abrazarlo. La pequeña lo había adorado desde el día en que la llevó al zoológico, el mismo día en que este bromeó con Mika sobre llevarlo con los vampiros, razón por la cual ahora el pequeño se encontraba prendado de las piernas de Shinoa, sólo dándole un pequeño vistazo al de ojos violeta.

— Ajaja, parece que Mika-chan sigue asustado de ti, Guren—dijo Shinya, logrando que este le dirigiera una pequeña mueca al niño.

— Bueno, es tu culpa por decirle toda esa mierda —expresó Yuu de brazos cruzados frente a él, sonriendo.

— No es mi culpa que le tenga miedo a unos chupasangre —soltó Guren al ver a Mika—. ¿Cómo va a pelear si se esconde tras su madre?

— Guren, es un niño, es muy pronto para pensar sobre eso —expresó Yuu con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo en que Mika preguntó:

— ¿Pelear? —cuestionó con terror en sus ojos— ¿Voy a tener que luchar contra vampiros?

— Por supuesto —dijo alguien de pronto, logrando que todos dirigieran su mirada hacia Kureto, quien apenas había entrado en la habitación, seguido muy cerca de Seishirou—. Cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor te unirás al Ejército también. ¿Tu padre ya comenzó a entrenarte?

La única respuesta que Mika le dio fue retroceder un poco más y ocultarse tras su madre.

— Como Yuu dijo, aún es muy pronto para eso —expresó Shinoa mientras abrazaba a su hijo, como intentando alejarlo de la vista de Kureto—. Mika sólo tiene cinco años, aún es muy peque-...

— Mientras más pronto empiece más fuerte será. ¿O acaso quieres que tu hijo sea un debilucho?

— Quiero que mi hijo viva —dijo Yuu de pronto, frunciendo igualmente el ceño—. Él no tendrá que tomar parte en esta guerra, porque la terminaré antes de que tenga que hacerlo.

Ante las palabras de Yuu, Kureto no pudo evitar sonreír— ¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Aliándote con vampiros otra vez?

— Muy bien, ya es suficiente —intervino Shinya rápidamente al ver cómo Yuu ya estaba avanzando hacia su hermano con furia—. Vinimos a celebrar la Navidad, así que dejemos este tema para otro día.

Escuchando lo que Shinya dijo, muy a su pesar terminó por desviar la vista de Kureto, quien tan sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

De verdad no debieron haber venido.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** ¡Hola corazones! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, aquí está la actualización de la tercera parte del capítulo 2. ¿Saben? He decidido que este fic se actualizará todos los Viernes, espero poder llevar bien el ritmo siendo que ahora tengo Oblivious y Heart of Glass también como proyectos a trabajar. De mientras iré respondiendo los comentarios que me llegaron en capítulo 1 como tal antes de dividirlo:

* * *

 **Liridetti:  
** No sabes lo mucho que agradecí tu extenso review; creo que ya te lo había dicho por mensaje privado pero no importa, lo vuelvo a recalcar: ¡GRACIAS!

 **Sonye-San:  
** Tú me dejaste uno en el capítulo 1 y ahora en parte del dos. Cariño, de veras que la intensión no era trolearte pero se me hizo que sería mejor así; lo siento mucho, por eso los subí de golpe x'D. Espero que puedas decirme qué tal cada vez que suba una parte del capítulo 2 :). Y si, yo tampoco querría ir con los Hiragi, pero, ¿qué le hacemos?

 **Ellie Cassal:  
** No sabes lo mucho que agradezco tu comentario, viniendo de alguien que shippea lo contrario siempre es grato. Y si, la verdad es que no es imposible, pero en cierta forma entendí el por qué de la reacción de mi bello bebé Yuu sobre el tema. Vamos a ver cómo maneja esto. ¡Saludos!

* * *

Eso sería todo mis Serafines **.** Nos vemos el próximo Viernes 13… Ugh, eso es tétrico.

¡Saludos!


	16. Capítulo 2: Parte IV

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)  
** **T** raductora: **Suki90  
** **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again  
 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Recuérdame cuando me vaya.

 **Parte IV**

* * *

Después de aquel pequeño disgusto, el resto de la velada estuvo algo tensa, sin embargo no pasó a más.

Entre otras noticias, Yui, tan dulce y honesta como siempre, logró cautivar a la mayoría de los invitados, incluso a Kureto, quien la llevaba en brazos por todos lados diciendo que sería un buen soldado en el futuro; ella, aún así, tan sólo reía y a sentía sin más, estaba muy ocupada viendo sus extrañas cejas como para poner atención a lo que su tío estaba diciendo. Incluso Tenri Hīragi, quien apareció tiempo después, le dirigió una leve sonrisa a su nieta.

Todo parecía ir bien, los invitados pasaba un buen rato, con la excepción de Mika quien seguía manteniendo cierta distancia de los Hīragi, escondiéndose detrás de su madre o yendo directamente con su padre, pidiendo que lo cargara. El único miembro de la familia de Shinoa al que se podía acercar sin problema era Shinya, pero una vez Guren se acercaba este retrocedía nuevamente.

A Yuu le pareció divertido hasta que se dio cuenta de que Mika seguía sintiéndose incómodo en la cena dos horas después. El niño se encontraba muy quieto en su lugar con los ojos clavados en la comida en su plato; su cuerpo se veía tan pequeño, como si pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento, y Yūichirō se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que quería: desaparecer de ese lugar.

Es por eso que después de la comida, cuando todos se estaba reuniendo en la sala, Yuu le susurró a Shinoa en el oído:

– Llevaré a Mika un rato afuera. Creo que no se está sintiendo bien.

Shinoa posó una preocupada mirada sobre su pequeño hijo que estaba pegado a la pierna de su padre y no pudo más que asentir.

– No olviden sus chaquetas, está muy frío afuera.

Ante su pequeña recomendación y advertencia, Yuu le dedicó una sonrisa– No te preocupes –le respondió antes de darle un pequeño beso y agacharse para cargar a Mika. Aún cuando él ya tenía 5 años y estaba ya algo pesado, Yūichirō aún seguía cargándolo, a final de cuentas, aún era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo; además, sabía que Mika se sentía a salvo en sus brazos.

Finalmente salió de la mansión de la familia de su esposa, no queriendo volver a tener una discusión como la que tuvo con Kureto. Se encaminó hacia su auto y se sentó en el capó de este para después girar a su hijo para que terminara sentado sobre su regazo.

Mika se apoyó en él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y Yuu se acercó a acariciar lentamente su cabello, tratando de calmarlo.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, su voz no era más que un susurro en ese momento, ya que no quería asustar al niño.

Mika apretó sus pequeños puños sobre la camisa de Yuu y se apretó un poco más a él.

– Estoy asustado –confesó él en voz baja–. No quiero pelear contra los vampiros... les tengo miedo.

– No tendrás que pelear –le prometió Yuu–. Me aseguraré de que esta guerra termine para que no tengas que enfrentarlos. Yo voy a protegerte.

– Pero, ¿qué tal si tu sales lastimado? –preguntó Mika, alejándose lo suficiente como para ver a su padre con los ojos llorosos– ¿Qué tal si te lastiman, papá?

– No me van a-...

– ¡Lo harán! –gritó Mika antes de comenzar a llorar y arrojar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yuu, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho– ¡Te lastimarán y te alejarán de mi! ¡Mamá y tú...! Si los lastiman a ambos, entonces... Yui-chan y yo estaremos solos. Y-Yo no quiero estar solo, p-papi...

– Hey, hey, shh, está bien... jamás los dejaremos solos. Ustedes nunca se quedaran solos, ¿bien? Mika, mirame –le ordenó el moreno a su hijo, esperando a que este se calmara un poco para poder limpiarle las lágrimas de sus ojos–. Tu madre y yo somos muy fuertes. Esos chupasangre no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros, especialmente si estamos con nuestros amigos –sonrió–. Estaremos bien; ganaremos esta guerra y regresaremos a casa con ustedes. Tú no tendrás que entrar en el campo de batalla, no me arriesgaré a perderte de nuevo.

– Pero...

– Mika, ¿confías en mí?

Mika asintió levemente, a lo que Yuu sonrió.

– Entonces no te preocupes. Todo estará bien –le aseguró antes de depositar un pequeño beso en su frente–. Nadie lastimará a mi familia. ¿De acuerdo?

El niño asintió una vez más y abrazó con fuerza a Yuu– De acuerdo –susurró.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** ¡Hola Serafines! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, aquí está la actualización de la cuarta parte del capítulo 2. ¿Saben? He decidido que este fic se actualizará todos los Viernes, espero poder llevar bien el ritmo siendo que ahora tengo Oblivious y Heart of Glass también como proyectos a trabajar.

El capítulo de hoy fue algo corto, pero no desesperéis que ya vienen capítulos un poquito más extensos. ¿Se imaginan a Kureto cargando a Yui sin apuro alguno? ¡Lo que yo si imagino es lo mucho que se estuvo divirtiendo por las cejas de su tío! Digo, quién no :v. En fin.

Eso sería todo mis Serafines **.** Nos vemos el próximo Viernes **  
**¡Saludos!


	17. Capítulo 2: Parte V

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)  
** **T** raductora: **Suki90  
** **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again  
 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Recuérdame cuando me vaya.

 **Parte V**

* * *

Fiel a su promesa, Yuu logró terminar la guerra cuatro años después; aunque decir que lo hizo solo sería algo equivocado, ya que fue con la ayuda de su estado Serafín que finalmente logró cansar y destruir a una gran parte de la armada de vampiros, llegando al punto de hacerlos rendirse y regresarlos al mundo de obscuridad del que jamás debieron haber salido.

La humanidad ganó y finalmente fue liberada del maltrato de los vampiros. Todo lo que faltaba era reconstruir su devastado mundo y comenzar una nueva vida.

Celebraron casi toda la semana con fiestas por doquier, y los soldados fueron recibidos como héroes.

Pero Yuu no pudo ver nada de esto.

Después de la exhaustiva pelea que sostuvo en su estado Serafín, Yuu entró en un profundo coma. Por todo un mes, Shinoa y los niños no celebraron ni una sola vez; claro, la humanidad derrotó a los vampiros, genial... pero su prioridad era Yūichirō, y sin él no había nada que conmemorar.

Pasado otro mes, Yuu finalmente despertó del profundo coma. Se veía débil y con unas ojeras enormes que lo hacían ver como un zombie, pero aún tenía la fuerza como para sonreír y hacer bromas.

Cosa de la que Mika no estaba muy feliz, por cierto.

— ¿Por qué la cara larga, Mika? —preguntó Yuu con su rasposa voz cuando se percató de de que el niño estaba sentado sobre la cama de hospital con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

Mika posó su mirada sobre su padre.

— Papi me mintió —le respondió sin más—. Me prometiste que te cuidarías y no lo hiciste.

— ¿Y no estoy a salvo ahora? Estoy vivo y bien, ¿o no? —le dijo Yuu, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

— ¡Pero te lastimaste! —exclamó Mika, liberando sus brazos e inclinandose hacia al frente, dejando que pequeñas lágrimas se formaran en la orilla de sus ojos— ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan imprudente?!

— Mika...

— Cariño, creo que aún es muy pronto para regañarlo —le dijo Shinoa con calma al niño antes de guiñarle el ojo—. Cuando esté mejor y lo llevemos a casa, ahí podrás reprenderlo todo lo que quieras por haber sido un idiota.

— ¡Hey! —exclamó Yuu lanzándole una indignada mirada a su esposa, sin embargo la risilla de Yui logró amenizar el ambiente, llegando a lograr que Mika sonriera un poco y el moreno terminase por cruzar sus brazos únicamente— Están siendo muy duros conmigo. Aún estoy débil, ¿sí? Podría morir.

— Sería tu culpa si eso llegase a pasar —expresó Mika, cruzando sus brazos de nuevo y girando su rostro hacia su padre.

— Sabes que Mika tiene razón —rió Shinoa.

— Mi propia familia me molesta, hermoso —dijo Yuu con antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza, hasta que sintió un poco de peso sobre su pecho. Cuando miró hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que Mika había saltado hacia él para abrazarlo suavemente.

A juzgar por cómo sus hombros se movían y la humedad que el Hyakuya sintió en su camisa, se percató de que el niño estaba llorando.

— Estúpido papá —sollozó él—. Bienvenido a casa.

Sonriendo gentilmente, el moreno rodeó a su hijo con sus brazos y le susurró— Estoy en casa.

A la humanidad le tomó varios años recuperarse de aquella guerra. La verdad era que nadie podía creer que hubiesen ganado, por lo que ahora no sabían qué hacer; sin embargo, aun habiendo dudas decidieron seguir adelante y avanzar para reconstruir su mundo para que fuese lo que antes fue.

Al Mika ir creciendo, fue capaz de ver cómo la humanidad se recuperaba por si sola, siendo testigo de cómo los vampiros y los jinetes poco a poco se retiraban y desaparecían, ya casi no se les veía.

Ahora las personas caminaban libremente por las calles, sin ningun miedo de ser asesinados o maltratados en cualquier momento.

Pero mientras todos avanzaban y las cosas mejoraban, Mika seguía sin poder relajarse por una simple y muy sencilla razón: Yuu no se recuperó cómo todos pensaron que lo harían.

No es como si alguien se lo hubiera dicho directamente, como siempre los adultos subestimando a los niños les dijeron que su papá estaba "enfermo", pero jamás especificaron de qué.

Sin embargo, Mika escuchó a través de las puertas las conversaciones que estos tenían acerca de cómo el gen del serafín había drenado toda la energía de Yuu y cómo ahoraa su cuerpo estaba completamente debilitado, al punto en que tal vez nunca se recuperaría por completo.

Eso asustó a Mika... no quería perder a su padre, ¡habían prometido estar juntos por siempre!

Yuu no podía dejarlo así como así...

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** ¡Hola Serafines! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, aquí está la actualización de la cuarta parte del capítulo 2. ¿Saben? He decidido que este fic se actualizará todos los Viernes, espero poder llevar bien el ritmo siendo que ahora tengo Oblivious y Heart of Glass también como proyectos a trabajar.

El capítulo de hoy fue algo corto, pero no desesperéis que ya vienen capítulos un poquito más extensos.

Estamos entrando a la parte difícil del fic, más que todo para mí porque... a mi bebé sufrirá, todos sufrirán, dolerá y... si me dolió en inglés... no sé cómo le haré con el español D:

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

 **Liridetti:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Aunque no deberías desvelarte tanto por dios xD. Y si, yo cuando lo leí dije: Por favor que le haya arrancado un poco de ceja xD. Esa parte de Mika me mató igualmente y sé bien de dónde sacó la referencia y más me duele T_T.

¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!

 **PAndaOMG** : ¡Gracias!

* * *

Eso sería todo mis Serafines **.** Nos vemos el próximo Viernes **  
**¡Saludos!


	18. Capítulo 2: Parte VI

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)  
** **T** raductora: **Suki90  
** **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again  
 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Recuérdame cuando me vaya.

 **Parte VI**

* * *

No había que ser un genio para estar consciente de lo que pasó.

Así es, Yūichirō Hyakuya la había cagado, y en grande. Aunque en su defensa, tan sólo estaba intentando salvar la vida de aquellos a los que amaba, pues recordemos que si ellos perdían la batalla, la humanidad sería erradicada…

Y eso claro está, era algo que no se podía permitir a esas alturas del partido, por lo que al final terminó por aceptar su parte Serafín y se enfrentó a los vampiros.

Pero claro, todos sabemos que la obtención de un gran poder conllevaba un alto precio. En este caso: Su cuerpo. El impacto que este recibió fue sin duda alguna fatal. Nadie sabía qué enfermedad tenía… ni siquiera estaban seguros de si realmente era una. Lo único certero, era que esto había afectado todo sus sistema, dejándolo completamente débil y vulnerable. El miedo se apoderó de sus allegados, pues en esa condición podía contraer cualquier cosa.

Yuu entendía bien que esto era algo serio y que podía morir en cualquier momento. También sabía que cuando sus amigos le recriminaban sobre lo ocurrido, era simplemente porque temían por él; algo que, por supuesto, no sólo le ocurría a ellos, su persona estaba incluida.

Si, Yuu tenía miedo igualmente. Estaba aterrado de morir tan pronto como parecía que iba a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, por el bien de todos, especialmente por el de los niños, intentó disimularlo lo mejor que pudo, aunque sabía que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien ya que los niños se veían confundidos y asustados. Llegaban al punto de seguirlo por todas partes, a tal grado de entrar a su habitación y pedirle dormir con él.

Yuu odiaba verlos así. Se supone que eran niños, debían disfrutar su infancia, especialmente ahora que eran libres del mandato de los vampiros, y no estarse preocupando por su estúpido padre. Era por eso que actuaba como si no fuera nada serio; hacía bromas al respecto aún cuando sus piernas y sus brazos se sentían demasiado débiles, cuando se mareaba, e incluso cuando sus pulmones fallaban y tenía complicaciones para respirar.

De verdad intentó hacer pasar todo esto como una broma para que sus hijos no sufrieran con él. Pero claro que eso no convenció a uno de ellos.

— Si crees que me voy a tragar ese cuentito tuyo de que no pasa nada, entonces no me conoces lo suficientemente bien —le dijo el niño uno de esos días, el cual ya tenía once años, casi doce incluso.

Ese comentario se dio a la luz la noche en que habían decidido ir a la playa a festejar el cumpleaños de Yuu. Todos estaba ahí: Shinoa, Yui, Yoichi, Kimizuki, Mitsuba, Narumi, Guren, Shinya e incluso Mirai, la hermana de Shihou.

Kimizuki y Yoichi estaba sentados en las escaleras de la Casa de playa, sentados uno muy cerca del otro con las manos entrelazadas. No muy lejos de ahí estaba Shinoa jugando junto a Mirai y Yui cerca del mar, las cuales iban corriendo con pequeños fuegos artificiales en mano.

Guren parecía estar discutiendo con Shinya sobre algo, pero el hombre de cabello plateado tan sólo se reía de él, no tomándolo en serio como siempre. Narumi y Mitsuba habían desaparecido hace un rato, y aunque no supieran a dónde se fueron, más o menos tenían una idea de qué era lo que estaban haciendo.

Yuu mientras tanto se encontraba sentado en una manta de picnic junto a Mika. Después de unos segundos, el adulto posó su mirada sobre el pequeño niño. Este estaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos se veían demasiado serios para un niño de tan solo once años.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó él.

— Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Ante aquel comentario, Yuu lo observó con la ceja en alto, tratando de no sonreír— No deberías hablarle a tu padre en ese tono, ¿sabes?

— Siempre hablé contigo de esta forma, mucho antes de que fueras mi padre.

Debido a la respuesta dada, Yuu no pudo evitar estremecerse y permanecer vacilante durante unos segundos. Había pasado tiempo desde que Mika mencionó algo de su vida pasada por última vez..., casi dos años más o menos, que olvidó por completo lo que se sentía el escuchar a su hijo hablar así.

— Bueno, eso puede ser cierto —comentó él, tratando de no mostrar lo agitado que estaba—, pero ahora soy tu padre, así que deberías mostrarme aunque sea un poco de respeto.

Mika rodó los ojos de una manera divertida, pero sonrió.

—Sí, claro. Como sea —continuó él, rehusándose a dar por zanjado el tema—. No creas que me puedes engañar. Sé que estás más que enfermo —le dijo a su padre, el cual no podía ocultar su expresión de culpa.

—Esto no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte —expresó el Hyakuya, intentando evadir la pregunta no hecha.

— Eres mi padre. Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti —exclamó Mika, algo ofendido, haciendo que Yuu sonriera con tristeza.

— Lo sé —respondió él mientras alcanzaba el desordenado cabello de Mika, haciéndolo reír un poco—. Eso lo sé bien. Es sólo que... —pero antes de continuar negó con la cabeza, dudando un poco; no obstante decidió continuar—, nunca tuviste la oportunidad de ser un niño normal. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo una infancia tal cual de hecho. Y no quiero que el pierdas tiempo así, desperdiciando tu segunda oportunidad de ser feliz al preocuparte por mí.

Era la primera vez que Yuu reconocía que Mika tuvo una vida pasada, por lo que pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo entero se estremeció debido a eso. Pero tenía que hacerle entender que ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad de ser realmente feliz y que no debía desperdiciarla o perder su tiempo esto.

— No es una pérdida de tiempo —respondió Mika en un susurro—. No pierdo el tiempo si eres tú.

— Mika...

— Regresé por ti —le recalcó el niño con molestia mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en la esquina de sus ojos— ¡Quiero que estemos juntos!

— Siempre lo estaremos.

— No si mueres.

Y nuevamente, el adulto de ojos esmeralda no supo cómo responder al comentario de su hijo. No obstante, no tuvo que preocuparse mucho por eso ya que su pequeña Yui se acercó a él corriendo para al final tumbársele encima mientras reía con fuerza.

— ¡Papá, juega con nosotros! —pidió la niña con felicidad, contagiando a su padre. Su nena ahora tenía casi nueve años, y estaba convirtiéndose en una hermosa señorita de obscuro cabello y marrones ojos como los de Shinoa.

— Papi está un poco cansado ahora —le dijo—. Pero, ¿por qué no juegas con tu hermano?

Mika al escucharlo le lanzó una mirada sospechosa, haciéndole ver a su padre que sabía que estaba intentando evitar su discusión. Pero al final terminó por llamar a Yui y fue a jugar con ella.

Una vez que se fueron Shinoa se acercó, sentándose justo donde Mika había estado unos segundos atrás.

— Te ves terrible —comentó ella, logrando que este suspirara con cansancio.

— Lo sé —respondió él, observando a Mika y Yui, quienes se unieron a Mirai para encender otro fuego artificial—. Mika se dio cuenta.

Shinoa puso los ojos en blanco ante su marido.

— ¿Creías que no lo haría? Es Mika de quien estamos hablando —le comentó ella, logrando que ambos sonrieran al final—. Él siempre ha sido muy inteligente, además de que ya no es un niño, era obvio que lo notaría.

Yuu suspiró, corriendo su mano por su cabello.

— Si, pero... esperaba que no lo hiciera —confesó con el ceño fruncido obstinadamente, a lo que Shinoa río.

— Uno podría llegar a pensar que no es nuestro hijo —negó ella con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

— Cállate —fue lo único que le respondió antes de sonreírle.

— Oye, Yuu, ven aquí —le pidió ella al levantarse y extender su mano hacia él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yuu al tomar su mano. Esta sonrió sin más y lo jaló hacia ella para poder rodear su cuello.

— ¡Bailemos!

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —preguntó él, sonrojándose por alguna razón— Pero no hay música...

— No nos hace falta —le sonrió ella antes de comenzar a moverse y tararear una pequeña canción. Yuu se la quedó mirando sorprendido por unos segundos antes de reírse también; al final envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, la acercó un poco más a él y se inclinó hacia ella para apoyar su frente contra la suya.

Mientras bailaba con Shinoa logró escuchar la risa de los niños que corrían por el lugar, así como el sonido de las olas romper contra las rocas y el viento que chocaba contra ellos con olor a sal.

Su aliento se mezcló con el de Shinoa mientras se movían torpemente al compás de una canción imaginaria que sólo ellos dos podían oír. Estaba completamente seguro de que se veían como unos tontos haciendo eso, pero al final no le importó.

Porque, en ese momento, estaba en paz.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** HoHola…. ¿Hay alguien aquí? B-Bueno, creo que ha de haber uno que otro por ahí que esperaba actualización de esta traducción ^_^U. Ay, chicos, ¿qué les puedo decir? La verdad es que no tengo excusa. Desde que tomé este proyecto tomé la firme decisión de terminarlo; no obstante, debido a cierta sección del fandom de Owari decidí alejarme un poco de esto. ¿Por qué? Bueno, la razón es simple, estaban malogrando mi trabajo –o sea, mis dibujos– con el único afán de molestarme porque no les gusta el YuuNoa.

Que quede claro que yo entiendo y respeto los gustos de otros, y que por demás sé que no todos los fans de ONS son haters de esta pareja, pero si preferí darme un descanso de este fandom por un rato. En fin, esa es la razón por la que paré la traducción. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero que les guste

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

 **omgPanda3:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro que te gustara. Espero que este capítulo nuevo igualmente lo haga. ¡Saludos!

* * *

Eso sería todo mis Serafines. Nos vemos en una próxima entrega.


	19. Capítulo 2: Parte VII

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)  
** **T** raductora: **Suki90  
** **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again  
 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Recuérdame cuando me vaya.

 **Parte VII**

* * *

Decir que Mika no intentó concentrarse en el libro que en ese momento estaba leyendo era una gran mentira; el niño había hecho hasta lo imposible por mantener su atención fija en la historia, pero la preocupación que lo comía por dentro no se lo permitió.

Y estaba seguro de que no sólo él se sentía de esa manera.

A su lado, y con un cuaderno de dibujo, se encontraba su hermana menor Yui, quien hacía fuertes trazos con su lápiz. Tal era la presión ejercida, que a Mika no le extrañaría que la punta ya hubiera traspasado el papel.

Esas no eran actitudes recurrentes en los niños, pero es que no podían evitarlo, se sentían impacientes. Estaban siendo forzados a esperar en casa noticias sobre su padre.

La noche anterior su padre sufrió un repentino ataque al corazón, por lo que a su madre no le quedó más opción que llevarlo inmediatamente al hospital, dejando a Mika a cargo de Yui. Ambos se quedaron despiertos el resto de la madrugada, esperando a que Shinoa volviera a casa o llamara siquiera, pero lo único que obtuvieron fue la llegada de Shinya en la mañana, quien les comunicó que se quedaría con ellos hasta nuevo aviso.

Los pequeños le preguntaron al respecto, pero éste se negó a responder sus preguntas al ignorarlos completamente y cambiando el tema.

El día pasó rápidamente, y cuando se dieron cuenta, la tarde ya estaba haciendo acto de presencia; al menos, eso es lo que Mika pudo notar al ver cómo el sol se iba poniendo a través de la ventana de su biblioteca, dejando ir al azulado y brillante cielo para dejar paso a una curiosa mezcla de rosa y lila.

Mika no pudo más que suspirar y dejar su libro en la mesa. Era inútil continuar así, estaba casi seguro de que había leído el mismo enunciado por los últimos diez minutos cuando menos, por lo que decidió dejarlo por la paz.

Cuando finalmente se levantó, la pequeña Yui lo miró rápidamente.

— ¿Mika-nii? —llamó.

Al escuchar a su hermana, lo único que el de cabellos lavanda pudo hacer fue intentar mostrar su mejor sonrisa relajada.

— Sólo voy por algo de comer —respondió antes de acariciar sus cabellos, los cuales eran tan alborotados como los suyos, con la única excepción que estos eran negros, tan obscuros como los de Yuu. A pesar de que la pequeña le dirigió una preocupada mirada, ésta solamente atinó a asentir antes de regresar a sus dibujos.

Antes de irse, Mika se arriesgo a mirar la hoja en la que ella había estado dibujando por más de una hora, pero lo que vio logró que pecho doliera aún más, pues era un retrato bastante detallado de su padre.

No soportando más decidió salir de la habitación e ir hacia la cocina. Pero al ir bajando las escaleras logró escuchar la voz de Shinya. Eso le llamó la atención... ¿Con quién estaría hablando?

—... No, ambos están en la biblioteca. Creo que están molestos conmigo —se escuchó a alguien decir. Cuando Mika decidió echar un vistazo a la sala de estar pudo ver a Shinya, quien rió levemente con cansancio mientras sostenía el teléfono contra su oído. Después, un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca, dando paso a una triste expresión—. Ya veo... ¿Quieres que les diga o lo haces tú?

Al escuchar esa frase el corazón de Mika no pudo evitar dar un enorme vuelco, lo que provocó que este ejerciera algo de presión sobre la pared contra la que estaba recargado. No obstante, decidió esperar a que Shinya continuara hablando.

— Bien —dijo el mayor después de un rato—. Los llevaré allá. Mjm. Claro, lo haré. Te veo en un rato, Shinoa —y finalmente colgó el teléfono, lo que dio paso a que Mika terminara de bajar las escaleras, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo se iba sintiendo cada vez más frío.

— ¿Era mi mamá? —preguntó él inmediatamente— ¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo está papá?

Al escuchar la voz del niño, Shinya no pudo evitar notarse sorprendido, pero luego suspiró, pasando una mano por su blanco cabello.

— Si, era tu madre —le respondió—. Ella... Ella me pidió que los llevara a los dos al hospital. Tu padre quiere hablar con ustedes.

— ¿Y cómo está? —insistió Mika, apretando con fuerza sus puños al punto de que su piel se viera roja.

La expresión de Shinya dijo todo lo que Mika necesitaba saber. Pero aún así quería oirlo.

— Los doctores dicen que no vivirá por mucho tiempo más —respondió—. Yuu está muriendo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Woah, no pensé que llegarían dos reviews a esta historia después de que estuviera parada mucho tiempo. De verdad agradezco a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia tan linda y trágica que nos trajo Dreamers hace tiempo y que yo apenas voy terminando de traducir.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

 **Liridetti:** Si, te entiendo. Después de que decidí darme un tiempo del fandom, no leí nada más de esta serie, ni fanfics... aunque me daba cosa ver los capítulos en mi computadora sin terminar. Me alegra que hayas regresado también a leer esta historia, saludines :D.

 **mariasimal11:** ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! A mí también me gusta mucho esta pareja y me da pena que haya tan poco material de esta en fanfiction, así que con más razón vuelvo. ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!

* * *

Eso sería todo mis Serafines. Nos vemos en una próxima entrega.


	20. Capítulo 2: Parte VIII

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)  
** **T** raductora: **Suki90  
** **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again  
 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Recuérdame cuando me vaya.

 **Parte VIII**

* * *

El camino al hospital fue más silencioso de lo que Shinya se hubiera imaginado. La pequeña Yui se encontraba acurrucada contra la puerta mientras intentaba detener las silenciosas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos una y otra vez sin éxito alguno.

Mika por el otro lado tan sólo se encontraba sentado con la cabeza inclinada hacia el frente, como si no tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para sostenerla.

El pequeño no estaba triste, tampoco desesperado... Tan sólo se sentía vacío.

— _Que sentimiento tan adecuado_ —pensó él.

Esa sensación no era para más; una parte importante de él se estaba yendo de su lado y era probable que no lo tuviera de vuelta. Era como si su padre estuviera tomando parte de su fuerza con él.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, estos siguieron silenciosamente a Shinya por los blancos y silenciosos corredores. Mientras caminaban, Mika permitió que Yui se apegara su brazo, ya que estaba consciente de que era posiblemente su hermana la que más apoyo necesitaba a diferencia de él.

— Es aquí —habló Shinya con suavidad, deteniéndose frente una habitación que era muy similar a las otras que había pasado. De pronto, Mika volvió a sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza tras su pecho, al punto en que dolía. Posó su mano sobre este y le asintió a su tío, dándole a entender que ya podía abrir la puerta.

Cuando los niños pudieron ver el interior, se encontraron con que todos los amigos de Yuu estaban ahí: Yoichi, Kimizuki, Mitsuba, Narumi e incluso Guren, quien el pequeño Mika pudo divisar en una esquina antes de que sus ojos se posaran en la única cama de la habitación.

— ¡Papá! —sollozó Yui antes de soltarse de Mika y dirigirse hacia su padre rápidamente, dejándose caer sobre él.

Mika, quien tan sólo pudo observar desde su lugar aquella escena, se percató por fin de que su madre estaba sentada en una de las sillas cerca de la cama. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo desordenada y sus ojos tenían unas enormes ojeras debajo de ellos.

El niño jamás imaginó ver a su madre así de cansada. No obstante, cuando esta lo vio le sonrió como si nada y le pidió que se acerca a la cama.

Haciendo caso a las órdenes de su madre, el pequeño arrastró sus pies por el suelo mientras sentía como su garganta se contraía ante la mira de quien lo esperaba en la cama.

Su padre se veía terrible. Su piel estaba muy pálida, casi blanca, y eso era demasiado sabiendo que Yuu siempre había sido alguien de tez levemente aperlada... pero ahora no había ningún color, ni siquiera un pequeño sonrojo.

Sus labios estaba secos y quebrados, y los círculos debajo de sus ojos se veían casi morados.

Lo único que continuaba como siempre eran sus vívidos ojos esmeraldas, los cuales siempre brillaban intensamente al sonreír, así como lo hacían ahora que Mika se iba acercando.

— Si continúas con esa cara, harás que me sienta peor —bromeó el adulto con su voz rasposa, logrando que su pequeña niña soltara una extraña mezcla entre risilla y sollozo al escucharlo. Shinoa simplemente sonrió un poco a diferencia de todos los demás que tenían el ceño fruncido. Guren únicamente rodó los ojos como gesto de fastidio además de un pequeño "tsk".

Mika finalmente sintió las lágrimas brotar en la esquina de sus ojos y derramarse, las cuales fueron fluyendo lentamente por sus mejillas.

— ¿Hará que te sientas peor? —repitió él mientras su voz se quebraba y sus hombros temblaban levemente, en señal de que intentaba contener su llanto— ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? ¿Qué hay de mí? Tú... ¡Tú, padre estúpido! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, gracias a que fuiste y...! ¡Y...! —el niño, no pudiendo más posó sus manos sobre su rostro y sollozó levemente— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan imprudente?

— Esto no es su culpa... —respondió Yui, pero Yuu le negó con la cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia su hijo.

— Mika, ven aquí.

El niño, obligado, obedeció a su padre, lo que hizo que Yui se alejara para dejarle abrazar a su padre. Sus fuertes sollozos resonaron en la habitación, y eso hizo que le doliera aún más el pecho a Yuu. No quería ver a todo el mundo así.

— Está bien —le susurró al niño, abrazándolo con sus débiles brazos y acariciando su cabello con suavidad—. Todo va a estar bien...

— ¡No, no lo estará! —gritó Mika, estando su voz algo ahogada por estar contra el pecho de Yuu— Nada estará bien si tu mueres —le dijo mientras alzaba la mirada para ver a su padre, hipeando y sollozando incontrolablemente—. N-No puedes... de-dejarme atrás de nuevo. No qui-quiero estar solo otra vez.

Al decir aquello, el niño pudo ver un leve rastro de culpabilidad en la cara de su padre antes de que el hombre la escondiera tras una suave sonrisa.

— No estarás solo ésta vez —le susurró Yuu con suavidad al acariciar la mejilla de su hijo y limpiar varias de sus lágrimas—. Ahora tienes una familia, ¿recuerdas? No será como la última vez.

— ¡Pero...!

— No te dejaré —añadió Yuu, interrumpiéndolo—. Al menos no para siempre.

Mika frunció el ceño ante ese comentario.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el niño, haciendo que Yuu riera.

— Tú sabes qué quiero decir —le dijo, viéndolo como si se estuvieran compartiendo un secreto—. Algún día, nos volveremos a ver. Te lo prometo.

Mika lo miró fijamente por un rato antes golpear levemente la frente de su padre, haciendo que Yuu se quejara levemente.

— Deja de hablar como si te estuvieras despidiendo desde ya —refunfuñó Mika, limpiando aquellas lágrimas que caían de sus rojos ojos.

— Tú fuiste el que empezó a hablar como si ya me estuviera yendo —murmuró Yuu con un puchero.

— Estúpido papá —fue lo único que dijo Mika antes de rodar los ojos y sonreír, aunque fuera una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Y bueno, hay doble actualización en esta ocasión porque ya lo tenía traducido al español desde ayer, sólo estaba acomodando algunos detallitos. En este capítulo pudimos una escena algo dura para los niños, especialmente para Mika. Pero como siempre, Yuu viendo las cosas buenas de las cosas hace que el dolor que su hijo siente sea aunque sea un poquito menos pesado.

Eso sería todo mis Serafines. Nos vemos en una próxima entrega.


	21. Capítulo 2: Parte IX

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)  
** **T** raductora: **Suki90  
** **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again  
 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Recuérdame cuando me vaya.

 **Parte IX**

* * *

A pesar de que Kureto Hīragi sugirió que Yuu, como héroe y uno de los que derrotó a los vampiros, merecía un servicio con grandiosidad, el funeral terminó por ser discreto.

Siendo honestos, a Mika no le importaba qué tipo de servicio fuera el que su tío estaba proponiendo, él sólo estaba ahí, sin poner realmente atención a nada; su mente se había quedado en blanco desde el momento en que su padre murió y no tenía energía de nada. Observaba la situación como si no le estuviera pasando a él, sino a otra persona...

Él veía a las personas murmurando su pésame, escuchaba los sollozos de su hermana, se percató igualmente de las silenciosas lágrimas de su madre... pero al final, su atención estaba fija en el féretro en donde estaba su padre, quien se veía tan pálido y frágil.

Eso era lo único que le importaba.

Después de que todo terminó, el adolescente se quedó parado frente a la recién cubierta tumba en el cementerio, tratando de sentir alguna conexión, a final de cuentas su padre estaba ahí, pero no pudo percibir nada. Tan sólo era una piedra helada con algunas inscripciones en ella.

Finalmente, después de mucha retención, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos nuevamente, pero aún así ningún sollozo escapó de sus labios. Más atrás, su madre lo estaba esperando para poder ir a casa... pero él aún no quería irse... no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentar aquel hogar sin la presencia de su padre.

Sin poder más, sus piernas se dejaron caer.

— Estúpido papá —le susurró a la tumba mientras sentía cómo más lágrimas caían por sus ojos—. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme así?

No obstante, aunque se hiciera esas preguntas, él sabía por qué. Yuu tan sólo intentaba proteger a su familia. Era la única forma de hacerlo, era riesgoso... pero él jamás se preocupo por sí mismo, y Mika lo sabía; no podía negar que su persona también era egoísta.

— Después de todo lo que hice pare regresar a ti...

Así es, por más loco que pudiera sonar, lo recordaba todo. Se supone que debió haber olvidado todo para ese entonces... pero ahora tenía catorce años, y veía todo tan claro como el agua a pesar de no deber hacerlo.

Recordaba claramente a su pequeña familia en la Ciudad de los Vampiros así como su intento de escape. Rememoraba claramente convertirse en un chupasangre y vivir solo por años y años. Todo era tan claro como el agua, como si hubiese sido ayer cuando se reencontró con Yuu en el campo de batalla.

También recordaba a la nueva familia de Yuu, así como lo celoso y molesto que se sintió en un inicio; pero con el tiempo comenzó a confiar en ellos y, muy lentamente, considerarlos también como tal.

Y por supuesto que no podía olvidar su muerte.

Si era honesto, no entendía por qué retenía todas estas memorias aún. Pero a final de cuentas las atesoraba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, porque era prueba de lo importante que era Yuu para él. Qué tanto tuvieron que sacrificar el uno por el otro sólo para poder estar juntos otra vez.

Dejando pasar algunos segundos más, Mika se limpia aquellas molestas lágrimas— Todo estará bien —se dijo a sí mismo—. _Él prometió que nos veríamos otra vez_ —comentó en su interior, estaba seguro... después de todo, él había vuelto a Yuu. Así que no tenía dudas de que Yūichirō también volviera a su lado tarde o temprano.

Dándole una última y triste mirada a la tumba, el adolescente se puso de pie, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y finalmente se dirigió hacia donde su madre y su hermana lo esperaban.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Y el momento más triste llegó. Finalmente nuestro querido Yuu-chan se nos fue T_T. No saben lo mucho que lloré la primera vez que lo leí… Es que entiendan, es Yuu, no puedes evitar que se te estruje el corazón de tan sólo pensar en que en algún momento ese bebé tan bello se nos puede ir… TAT. Además, pobre de Mika, tanto esfuerzo por volver y ahora él debe ser el que vea a ese angelito morir. No, la vida no es justa, y dreamers menos que le gusta hacernos sufrir…

En fin, eso sería todo mis Serafines. Nos vemos en el último capítulo.


	22. Capítulo 2: Parte X - Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **:** **Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3)** **dreamersthings** **(Tumblr)  
** **T** raductora: **Suki90  
** **T** ítulo **O** riginal: See You Again  
 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Recuérdame cuando me vaya.

 **Parte X  
"Epílogo"**

* * *

En un día como cualquiera, se podía observar a varias madres platicar entre sí, especialmente a una que ocasionalmente le daba una mirada a sus dos retoños, los cuales corrían de un lado a otro mientras se perseguían y reían sin que nada preocupara a los gemelos de cabello café obscuro y piel pálida.

Ahora bien, a pesar de ser idénticos, había algo que los diferenciaba notoriamente. Por un lado, teníamos a uno de los niños con orbes tan azules como el cielo, mientras que por el otro los tenían tan verdes y brillantes como las praderas.

El chico de ojos azules miro por sobre su hombro para poder observar a su madre, la cual estaba sentada en una banca, antes de susurrarle a su hermano

— Oye, Yuu-chan, vámonos mientras no está viendo.

Ante la sugerencia del niño, su hermano finalmente se detiene y mira hacia su madre. Su gemelo sólo lo llama "Yuu-chan" cuando nadie está viendo, ya que su progenitora siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando comenzaban a llamarse "Yuu" y "Mika" dado que esos no eran sus nombres actualmente.

El chico observa a su alrededor con cautela, asegurándose de que no hay nadie, antes de responder:

— ¿Y si se preocupa, Mika? No quiero que nos castiguen de nuevo.

Mika tan sólo sonrió astutamente.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Vámonos! —expresó él antes de tomar la muñeca de su hermano y comenzar a jalarlo fuera del área de juego. El otro gemelo protestó inicialmente, pero al final terminó por suspirar ante su inminente derrota y se dejó guiar hacia su lugar secreto, el cual era un pequeño edificio que se asemejaba a una torre que se encontraba oculta entre el bosque.

Casi nadie iba allí, por lo que los niños lo bautizaron como su "Base secreta".

Los niños entraron al edificio y finalmente Mika soltó la muñeca de Yuu. Caminaron hacia las quebradas escaleras y fueron subiendo cuidadosamente por ellas hasta llegar a la ventana. Los gemelos no podían ver mucho desde ahí, ya que la torre no era muy alta para empezar... pero al de ojos azules le gustaba pretender que podía ver todo el parque.

— Mamá se enojará si descubre que estamos aquí otra vez —expresó Yuu mientras subía las escaleras para unirse a Mika, quien tan sólo le mostraba la lengua a su hermano.

— ¿Desde cuándo tan precavido? Recuerdo que eras mucho más descuidado.

De lo primero que hablaron fue de sus vidas pasadas. Yuu no podía recordar todo, pero si tenía pequeños destellos de ese tiempo. Veía criaturas de ojos rojos y filosos colmillos, los cuales él asumía eran los vampiros que atacaron el mundo hace como doscientos años atrás, una pequeña y acogedora casa subterránea, así como la risa de niños mientras se reunían alrededor de él llamándolo "¡Yuu-nii!".

Pero así como risas, también recordaba muchos gritos y sangre. Su memoria tenía bien presente el sentimiento de desesperación que tuvo al ver cómo el de ojos azules poco a poco iba perdiendo su brillo mientras le gritaba "¡Sólo apresúrate y vete, idiota!" antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

También tenía presente un cabello color café y bellos ojos olivares, otros de color morado rodeados de unos lentes además de acaloradas discusiones. Después venían a su mente dos rubias coletas de caballo, así como los regaños que provenían de estas en múltiples ocasiones. Y no podía olvidar esa melena lavanda que venía acompañada de comentarios sarcásticos, que después se transformaban en palabras cálidas y pacíficas.

Él atesoraba cada una de esas memorias con sus amigos, pero las de Shinoa sin duda alguna eran sus favoritas, y claro que Mika no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo con eso. Especialmente después de que conocer a una niña justo después de comenzar la escuela, la cual no se le despegaba nunca.

Ella había vuelto por él también.

— Bueno, cambié —gruñó el niño al cruzar sus brazos, tratando de mirar con superioridad a su hermano, pero todo lo que Mika terminó por hacer fue rodar los ojos y apretar su nariz— ¡Auch...! Mika, ¡¿qué...?!

— ¡Shh! ¡Mira! —el niño apuntó fuera de la ventana después de callarlo. Ante ello, Yuu tan sólo le frunció el ceño antes de mirar por donde su hermano le decía. Cuando lo hizo, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, aunque no supo bien por qué -la verdad detrás de todo es que en realidad no iba a admitir la razón-. Mientras el gemelo observaba por la ventana, el otro finalmente continuó— Deberíamos ir. Después de todo, no es corrector hacer esperar a una niña así como así.

Yuu tan sólo atinó a sonrojarse antes de responder: — S-Si, bueno... —no obstante ante tal comentario, Mika termina por reírse, logrando que el de ojos esmeraldas se dirigiera a él— ¡Ya cállate!

— Bien, bien. Andando, sabes que a Shinoa no le gusta que la hagamos esperar.

Un nuevo suspiró escapó de los labios de Yuu, pero una vez que Mika le dio la espalda, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. El de ojos esmeraldas tan sólo recordaba pequeños fragmentos de su vida pasada, pero eso era suficiente como para saber cuán importante era esta persona para él -además, viendo qué tan cercanos decidieron regresar, al compartir un lazo tan fuerte al ser gemelos, lo hacía aún más verídico.

Yuu aún no estaba seguro de qué fue lo que pasó en sus vidas pasadas, o si esos eventos en realidad eran importantes. Lo único que sabía, es que Mika estaba con él ahora, y no tenía intensiones de dejarlo ir.

Así que sonriendo, bajó las escaleras con rapidez y dio un salto hacia la espalda de su hermano, el cuál lo terminó regañando por eso con una molesta mirada por sobre su hombro; pero al final lo sostuvo con fuerza y caminó inestablemente hacia donde estaba Shinoa.

Una risilla airosa salió de sus labios mientras se fue acercando. La felicidad que sentía al tener una nueva oportunidad para estar a su lado, simplemente no tenía comparación.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Y finalmente hemos llegado a la conclusión de esta maravillosa y trágica historia. Yuu y Mika fueron capaces de permanecer juntos a pesar del tiempo, se encontraron con Shinoa, una persona que terminó por ser muy importante para los dos en vidas pasadas. Agradezco a Dreamers por permitirme traducir esta maravillosa historia, y a todos aquellos que la leyeron y dejaron su Review tanto como para los que no.

En fin, eso sería todo mis Serafines. Nos vemos en alguna otra entrega.

P.D: La traducción de Heart of Glass se cancela hasta que se sepa que la historia continuará, ya que la autora por razones que explica en su perfil, la ha dejado abandonada. Por otra parte, Oblivious continúa, pero igualmente esperaré a ver si su creadora decide darlo por completo o lo continúa.


End file.
